prince's secret
by Syaoran019
Summary: the young werewolf prince saves a new slave and begins to become very close to her what happens when she learns his deepest secret.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I don't own kannazuki no miko I just love writing fanfic's about it. WARNING: This fanfic is a Yuri one (girl x girl) so if you don't like it don't read ^-^**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Where did he go?!" An angry 30 year old looking man yelled at a group of guards who were around him.

"I'm sorry sir but no one has seen the prince." A guard sighed as he looked at the very angry general. His cold killer golden eyes were filled with anger as he glared at his men. "Go find him the king wishes to see him right now I don't want to be the one to tell him we can't find his son!" The man yelled as his men all ran off.

He sighed as he went and messed up his already messy dark greenish hair. His skin was much darker then most as he smirked he is wearing a dark blue kimono top and black kimono pans with a black cape with red ends over it.

That damn kid is going to get me killed one of these days and if that happens I will be so pissed. He thought as he sighed and started looking.

**Meanwhile.**

"Did you find him?" A guard asked another.

"Nope." The other answered as they both ran off. Stupid guards will never find me if they don't clear their minds. An 18 year old thought as they sighed.

**Awhile later.**

"Sorry sir there's no sign of him." One of the guards said as they all bowed their heads to their general.

"Alright enough of this!" The general yelled as he went and grabbed a servant girl's arm and pulled her over to him. "Come out now or she'll pay for it!" He yelled. "Girochi release her now!" The 18 year old ordered as Girochi smirked and let the girl go.

All the guards knelt down and so did the girl. "It's about time prince you're father wishes to see you." Girochi smirked as he looked into the 18 year olds cold royal blue eyes their short messy bluish black hair blew in the wind he is wearing a black kimono top with dark brown kimono pans and a black cape with red ends over it.

"Very well Girochi shall we go. O and by the way you're men need more work if they still can't find me maybe you should stop yelling at them and scaring the crap out of them." The young prince smirked at the very pissed off general. They both started walking. "Return to where you should be now!" Girochi ordered.

As everyone ran off to where they where suppose to be before they all started looking for the prince.

**Later.**

"My king here he is." Girochi knelt down in front of the 31 year old looking man who smirked when he saw his son.

"It's about time Girochi you're losing your touch." The man smirked as he looked at his old friend with his cold blue eyes he has messy short black hair and wears the some outfit as the prince. "I'm sorry Aion your son is getting better at hiding then before." Girochi smirked as he stood up and looked at the young prince who smirked back at both of them.

"You wished to see me father?" He asked.

"Yes Arashi I wanted you to go and help Girochi with something. It's important to know everything about our kingdom the good and the bad. So you will be going with Girochi and some of his men to go and pick up some new slaves that will be sold here. Understood." Aion looked at the young prince who lowered his head.

"Understood father." Arashi answered. "O and Arashi please try to control yourself which means no beating the crap out of anyone. It's their job to hurt the girl's if they disobey understood." Aion looked at his young son. "As you wish father I'll try." Arashi answered.

"Alright besides I will be giving Girochi the rights to detain you if he feels you are out of line. Remember you are there to watch and learn not to disturb the work. I'm sorry to say but that is a main part of what keeps are kingdom going." Aion looked at Arashi who finally lifted his head to look into his fathers cold blue eyes.

"As you wish father I will try my best not to disturb anything." Arashi answered. "Very well you leave tomorrow morning that is all. You can leave us Arashi." Aion smiled as Arashi bowed his head and left the room. "Are you sure about this Aion you know Arashi doesn't do well when it come to this kind of stuff?" Girochi asked.

"Yes I know it will be good for him or should I say her. It's alright to talk about her after all we are the only ones who know the whole story even she doesn't know everything." Aion smirked at Girochi. "That's right I forgot I got so use to calling him a he that I forgot Arashi is Chikane." Girochi sighed as he looked up at Aion.

"In any case Girochi if Chikane is out of line just correct her I'm giving you permission to detain her if you need to." Aion sighed. "Yeah but Aion she is getting much stronger after all she is the daughter of the last king the greatest fighter this kingdom has ever known." Girochi sighed.

"I know but as long as she doesn't find out it'll be fine. Don't worry so much Girochi Chikane can't remember anything before she was 10 years old and by then she has been with me. She doesn't remember her father or her mother not that it matters since they are dead now but you get what I'm saying right." Aion smirked.

"Yes I understand don't worry I'll do what you order." Girochi smirked back as they both started talking about the job he has to do.

**Meanwhile.**

Man tomorrow is going to suck. I can't stand seeing men hurt girl's I have no idea why from what father told me my mother was a werewolf just like him and me. But yet I don't act like them or other werewolves when it comes to humans I'm really nice and I treat them much better then the others. I don't know why but all I know is I'm going to hate tomorrow. Chikane thought as she sighed and stood up in that tree.

**Meanwhile.**

At the shores of the werewolf kingdom.

"Alright it says here that this group is going to be picked up tomorrow. The werewolves will be sending some people so have them ready I don't want those stupid animals being here longer then they need to be." An older man ordered as he walked away.

"O boy I feel really sorry for you girl's. I can't think of anything worse then being sent to that hell of a place." One of the men smirked as they went and started getting the girl's ready for tomorrow.

**Later.**

It was now late at night and they were just finishing up.

"It's too bad you're so cute such a waist." One man smirked as he went and picked up one of the girl's faces.

He looked into the 18 year old girls scared violet eyes her beautiful long blonde hair is messy and dirty and she is wearing a torn up raggy red kimono top and pans just like the other slaves. "Hey you know the rules no touching the merchandise. Let's call it a night." The older man order as him and his other men all left and headed home for the night.

Well not all of them the guards still had to stay. "It'll be alright Himeko don't worry." A 19 year old girl said as she held her best friend in her arms. She closed her greenish blue eyes and held her close to her. Her shoulder short amber hair was messy and dirty just like Himeko's and she is in the same outfit.

"Mako you really think it'll be alright?" Himeko asked as she slowly closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep. "Yes I know it'll be alright as long as we stay together." Makoto answered as they both slowly fell asleep.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well let me know what you guys think of it so far and sorry if there any misspelled words I'm still trying to fix it^-^ Thanks for readying ^-^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**The next day.**

"Hey Arashi get up!" Girochi yelled as he shook the tree.

Chikane woke up and looked down at Girochi and his men. "Get down here we have work to do!" Girochi yelled as Chikane jumped down from the tree and landed in front of them. The guards all knelt down on one knee.

"Everyone get up we have to get going and prince Arashi will be coming with us if any of you see him do anything he is not allowed to do then you will report it to me. I'm I understood!" Girochi ordered. "Sir yes sir!" All 6 of his men said as they all stood up but they kept their heads lowered as they all left and once they were on their horses and once they got the wagon ready it was time to get going.

**Later.**

"Excuse us we are here to pick up some slaves." Girochi said as they all stopped in front of a human worker.

"O right you must be the werewolves right well follow me and we'll show you the ones that are for you guys." The man said as they all followed. Girochi glanced over at Chikane who had her head lowered and was avoiding looking around. "The point of this is to get you to see what it's like so you should be looking." Girochi whispered to her.

"No thanks and besides if you want to keep me under control it's better this way." Chikane answered as she kept her head lowered. "Trust me Arashi it's going to get much worse since it's early and no one else is here yet but by the time we are almost done I'm sure you will have to be detain." Girochi smirked as they kept walking.

**Later.**

Girochi and his men were talking to the older man as Chikane and one of his men were over by the slaves they would be taking with them.

"Umm prince Arashi we really should be with the others." The 19 year old solider said. Chikane smirked she could hear the worry in his voice. She looked at his cinnamon eyes and his wild black hair he is wearing a blue kimono top and black kimono pans with a black cape over.

"What's wrong Souma are you afraid?" Chikane asked with a smirk. "No I'm not afraid but general Girochi order us to stay near him in case you need to be…" Souma stopped himself as he lowered his head. "In case I need to be what? Detain?" Chikane asked. "Yes prince." Souma answered.

"Yeah right like he could ever detain me." Chikane sighed as she heard someone and looked to see it was one of the workers yelling at one of the girl's. Chikane was going to go over to see when she felt something stopping her. She looked to see Souma's hand on her arm. "Arashi please don't." Souma's voice still filled with worried.

Chikane sighed as she once again looked at her old childhood friend. "Alright Souma I wont but so help me if it happens near me then I wont let even you stop me." Chikane smirked at him as he smirked back and they went and started talking about other things.

**Later.**

It was almost finished and time to go.

Everyone was getting ready to leave as they were loading the slaves onto the wagon. Most of the men were on their horses now as Souma got on and Chikane was going to when she froze and heard yelling. Chikane looked to see what was up. "Get up you're holding up the loading!" One of the men yelled at one of the girl's.

"Leave her alone!" Makoto yelled back as she was helping the very weak Himeko up. "You bitch slaves don't get to give the orders around here! You'll both pay for that!" The man yelled as he got his whip out and was going to hit them with it. They both closed their eyes but after not feeling any pain they opened them.

"That's enough!" Chikane said as she had caught the whip. "Why you?!" The man stopped and froze when he looked into Chikane's cold royal blue eyes. He was shaking with fear and it showed. Chikane smirked as she decided to snap him out of it. "These girl's are no longer yours they are ours so back off!" Chikane ordered as she released the whip.

The man was going to speak but was cut off.

"Arashi! I told you not to get involved get over here now!" Girochi ordered. Chikane smirked as she ignored him and the man ran off she turned around and knelt down and put her hand out to Himeko. "Let me help you up." Chikane smiled as the red faced Himeko took her hand she pulled her to her feet.

"Please be more careful." Chikane smiled as she bowed her head to Himeko and Makoto and after she ran over to the now pissed off Girochi. "Himeko are you alright?" Makoto asked as she looked at her friends red face. Himeko nodded her head yes as they both got on the wagon.

**Meanwhile.**

"You are not to intervene with any of this and I just saw you!" Girochi yelled.

Chikane glared at him and he froze. "I told you that I would try I made no promises that I wouldn't get involved." Chikane's cold voice sent chills down Girochi's spin as he sighed and Chikane walked away and got on her horse. Souma sighed.

"What I told you that if it happened near me I wasn't going to just let it go." Chikane smirked as everything soon was ready and it was time to head back.

**Later.**

"How did it go?" Aion asked as he went over to Girochi but he kept hidden for the moment.

"It went well Arashi only acted up once and don't worry none of the human scum were harmed." Girochi sighed. "Good to hear." Aion sighed as he came out. Everyone saw him and knelt down on one knee. Girochi was on one knee at his side when he stopped. Chikane was even down on one knee as well.

"I'm glad to see you all have returned unharmed. As for the new slaves they will be handled as usual I'm I understood." Aion ordered. "Yes my lord!" Everyone yelled back at Aion as they stood up and bowed. Aion smirked. "Arashi come here I wish to speak to you." Aion order as Chikane stood up and walked over to him.

"Everyone get the slaves ready for the sale as planed!" Aion ordered. "Yes my lord!" They all answered as they started unloading the slaves from the wagon. "How did it go? You learn anything?" Aion asked Chikane. "Not really just that this side of our kingdom makes me sick." Chikane sighed as she lowered her head.

"I see I'm sorry you feel that way but it is part of the kingdoms life." Aion smirked. A yell soon snapped Chikane out of it as they all looked to see one of the guards yelling at the slaves. "You over there! You the other way! Hey what's going on over there?!" The guard yelled as he looked over at two of the girl's.

Chikane froze as she remembered they were the ones she saved. "I said let go you are suppose to be over here!" The guard ordered as he was trying to pull Makoto and Himeko apart. "No way let go!" Makoto yelled as she went and stepped on the guy's foot. "Oww you little!" The guard yelled as he was going to punch them.

Without really thinking Chikane ran over to them.

"That's enough leave them!" Chikane ordered. The guards both froze as they let them go and bowed to Chikane before walking away. "You two really are a handful." Chikane sighed as she looked at them. Makoto was in front of Himeko and looked like she wanted to fight. Himeko was hiding behind her.

Chikane sighed as she looked over to Aion and Girochi who both looked really confused. "Father may I ask something of you?" Chikane asked. "Go ahead." Aion answered still confused. "I would like to have these two if it'll be alright?" Chikane asked as she knelt down on one knee and lowered her head to Aion.

"Sir we can't it would make things uneven." Girochi said as he stopped as Aion smirked. "I see. Arashi does this mean a lot to you?" Aion asked. "Yes it does." Chikane answered. "And if I say no and they end up somewhere else will you still get in the way?" Aion asked.

"Yes I would." Chikane answered. "Very well those two are you're slaves I wont fight you on this. Just keep an eye on them you don't want something bad to happen to them when you're not looking." Aion smirked as he walked away Girochi followed. Chikane sighed as she stood up and looked at her two new slaves.

Makoto's eyes were filled of hate and anger and Himeko's were filled with fear and distrust. Chikane sighed. This will be so much fun. Chikane thought as she sighed again. "Hey Souma come here." Chikane ordered as Souma ran over to her. "What's up Arashi?" Souma asked as he looked confused when he saw the two girls.

"May I have you're keys please I would like to unchain them?" Chikane asked. "But Arashi if you do that they could run away or worse." Souma said as he lowered his head. "Are you worried you know me better then that like I can be beat by humans?" Chikane smirked at him. Souma sighed as he gave her his keys.

"Thank you o and by the way the older one I got for you." Chikane smirked. "What?! Why would you do that?!" Souma asked his face went red. "Because you're the only other person I could think of that would treat her right and not like trash." Chikane smirked at him as she went and knelt down in front of them.

Makoto was getting ready to fight her.

"Relax I don't wish to harm you. I'm placing you under the protection of my old friend he is a real nice guy and will not harm you and you have my word no one will harm your friend." Chikane smiled as she put her hand out to Makoto. Makoto's eyes hadn't changed as she didn't do anything. Chikane sighed as she lowered her head.

"How do I know I can trust you?!" Makoto asked as she stood up and Himeko was up as well she was still hiding behind her. Chikane stood up and sighed. "You really don't have much of a chose. Besides it's better then being sold to someone who might hurt you. You saw first hand I do not wish to harm you or you're friend and Souma would never hurt a woman." Chikane smirked as Souma's face went red as he sighed.

"You have my word." Souma bowed to Makoto. Makoto sighed as she looked over her shoulder at Himeko. "Alright we will agree to this under one condition." Makoto said as she looked at Chikane. "Name it." Chikane smirked. "You both have to let us see each other." Makoto said.

"As you wish we will find away for you both to see each other." Chikane smirked as she put her hand out to Makoto. Makoto smirked back as she shook Chikane's hand. Chikane went and unchained them and they all started walking.

"Arashi are you sure about this? I'm sure the king will use them against you some how." Souma's voice was filled with worry again. Chikane smirked as she looked at him. "Souma don't worry so much besides now you have to worry about protecting that girl." Chikane smirked as they kept walking.

**Meanwhile** .

"Mako are you sure about this?" Himeko asked as she was clinging to Makoto arm.

"I'm not sure about this Himeko but we have no other chose. At lest with them we can stay together besides something about that Arashi is different his eyes are really something." Makoto smiled trying to ease Himeko's worry. Himeko nodded her head as they kept walking following their new master and hopefully soon to be friends.

**Later.**

Makoto and Souma had left they were now in the room were Souma lives. Souma let Makoto have the bed as he fell asleep on the floor by the wall. Makoto fell asleep really fast even if she didn't trust her new protecter her being so tried too over her and she fell into a deep sleep.

**Meanwhile.**

Chikane was sitting on the ground on the other side of the room she was leaning against the wall.

Himeko was sitting on the bed but backed away so she was leaning against the end of the bed. Chikane sighed as she lifted her head and looked at Himeko who was shaking still as she held her legs close hiding her face.

"Umm we haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name is Arashi… umm Arashi Karai. And yours would be." Chikane smiled. Himeko noticed that and her face went red as she lowered her eyes. "I'm Himeko… umm Kurusugawa Himeko." Himeko answered as she kept her head lowered hiding her red face.

I don't know why but for some reason she seems so cute to me. I wonder why I decided to save her and her friend. In any case she's mine to protect I'm just hoping we can become friends and she'll be able to trust me. Chikane sighed as she lowered her head and they stood in the dead silence room.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So they finally meet and now things can start getting interesting^-^ Let me know how I did and sorry for any misspelled words ^-^ Thanks for reading ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Later. **

Himeko noticed that the young prince had fallen asleep she slowly got up and went over to her new protector.

She went and covered Chikane with a blanket. Mako was right there is something about this Arashi guy that seems different. He made me blush with just a smile and not only that his eyes. There something about his eyes they seem so kind yet so sad. Himeko thought as she noticed that the young prince had moved.

She quickly got up and went back to the bed lied down and covered up and closed her eyes tightly. Chikane smirked as she acted like nothing. Once Himeko realized that she hadn't woken up she relaxed and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

** The next day. **

Chikane slowly opened her eyes and smirked when she saw the blanket.

So I wasn't dreaming she really did cover me. It looks like we can be friends. Chikane thought as she got up and walked over to Himeko. She looked at the still sleeping Himeko's face. She looks so peaceful I don't think I want to wake her but it might not be safe to leave her here alone. Please forgive me for this. Chikane thought as she sighed and lightly shook Himeko.

Himeko felt that and slowly opened her eyes. She saw Chikane and quickly sat up and backed away. Chikane sighed as she went down on one knee in front of Himeko. Himeko looked confused.

"I'm sorry to scare you my princess but I think it would be dangerous to leave you alone. My father has a habit of toying with me to see what I would do I don't want him using you for one of his stupid games. Please forgive me." Chikane smiled at Himeko. Himeko's face went red as she slowly relaxed.

"You must be mistaken prince I'm no princess." Himeko lowered her head.

Chikane noticed that and sighed. "I believe you are mistaking. Because from what I see you are a princess. Now then shall we go my princess we not only have to find you some new cloths that will suit you but I would think you would be hungry." Chikane smiled as she stood up and put her hand out to Himeko.

The red facde Himeko took her hand and Chikane helped her to her feet and they both left.

**Meanwhile.**

Makoto woke up and Souma smiled at her.

"Morning." Souma smiled as he bowed to her. She sat up and looked confused. "What ever you're up to I'm not buying it. So stop being so nice." Makoto sighed as she glared at him. "First off I'm not up to anything. And I have to deal with scarier glares then yours so you should save it for someone else. I'm really a good guy and so is Arashi you both will be safe." Souma smiled as he knelt down in front of her.

"Right." Makoto sighed as she eased up a little. "Now then I believe you are hungry right and you'll need some new cloths. We should leave soon and then after we can meet up with Arashi and your friend. By the way my name is Souma… Souma Ogami and yours is." Souma smiled.

"It's Makoto I'm not telling you my last name." Makoto sighed as she got out of the bed. Souma stood up and they both left.

**Meanwhile. **

Himeko was now clinging to Chikane's arm very tightly.

She's so cute. Chikane thought with a smile as she soon snapped out of it and glared at the other werewolves around. "My prince why is there a slave on your arm?" A guard asked as he bowed to Chikane. "Would you like me to remove her?" He asked as he was going to touch Himeko. Chikane saw that and grabbed his hand and twisted it breaking his wrist.

His eyes showed pain as he pulled his arm away. "No you may not this girl belongs to me do not lay a hand on her are next time I'll break more then your wrist." Chikane's cold voice sent chills through out the guard's body as he bowed to Chikane making sure he didn't look into her cold royal blue eyes.

"I'm sorry prince Arashi it won't happen again." The guard had his eyes closed tightly as his voice was filled with pain. Chikane smirked as she started walking again Himeko blinded followed since she had her eyes closed tightly. The guard waited till Chikane was out of sight.

"Oww! Crap that hurt!" He yelled his eyes filled with anger and pain. "That punk is to high and mighty sometimes!" The guard sighed as he left still holding his broken wrist against himself.

**Later.**

"Otoha." Chikane sighed as a 20 year old looking woman came out of a room.

She has long curly dark blonde hair and dark golden eyes and is wearing a light blue kimono top and black kimono pans. She bowed to Chikane and froze when she saw Himeko clinging on her arm.

"What can I do for you prince Arashi?" Otoha asked as she was very confused not only because of Himeko but the fact that she hadn't seen Chikane for awhile now. "Otoha you and Souma should both know to just call me Arashi and I would like you're help with something." Chikane smirked. Otoha sighed as she smiled.

"Of course. What can I do for you Arashi?" Otoha smiled. "I would like you to please choose an outfit for Himeko." Chikane smirked as she noticed Otoha's confused face. "Himeko?" Otoha asked. "Himeko your safe now you can open your eyes." Chikane smiled as Himeko opened her eyes and quickly let go of Chikane's arms.

Chikane wanted so much to laugh but decided it would be best to hold it in. "This is a good friend of mine her name is Otoha she'll be helping you pick a new set of cloths." Chikane smiled at Himeko. Himeko's face went red as she nodded her head yes and bowed to Otoha. Otoha was still confused but when she opened her mouth to speak.

"Please find something that will suit her Otoha." Chikane smirked as Otoha sighed. "As you wish Arashi. Please follow me Himeko." Otoha sighed as she knew that there was questioning her prince once he had made his mind up. Himeko followed Otoha into the room as Chikane sat down in one of the chairs.

Knowing Otoha she'll be wanting to ask me why I'm being so nice to a slave. Sorry to say I don't have an answer for her. I'm not sure why I'm so nice to her there's just something about her that makes me want to keep her near. It also makes me over protective of her as well I wonder why. Chikane thought as she waited for Otoha and Himeko to return.

**Later. **

"Well what do you think?" Otoha asked with a smile as she got Himeko to come out.

Himeko is wearing a light pink Kimono top with while kimono pans and a white cape over it. Himeko had her head lowered as she looked up at Chikane. Chikane stood up. "It suits her just fine. Great job Otoha she looks great." Chikane smiled. "Thank you very much and she is now cleaned up as well." Otoha smiled as she bowed to Chikane.

"I can see that." Chikane smirked as she got a good whiff of Himeko's scent. She smells like roses it's so addicting. Chikane thought as she soon snapped her self out of it. "Thank you Otoha we should catch up soon." Chikane smirked as she bowed to Otoha and walked over to Himeko.

"Shall we get going?" Chikane asked as she let Himeko cling to her arm again. Himeko bowed to Otoha and thanked her as they both left. I have to admit Arashi has good taste in women even is she is a human. Otoha smiled as she went back into the room.

**Later.**

Himeko and Chikane had already eaten and were now walking around.

They went outside and were now sitting under a cherry tree. Himeko had let go of Chikane's arm and was sitting with a lot of distance between them. Chikane sighed as she looked up. How can I show her I mean no harm to her? Chikane thought as she sighed.

"Umm Arashi sama why are you so nice to me?" Himeko asked as she lowered her head as her face started getting red. Chikane was surprised that the shy girl had spoken. "To tell you the truth I'm not sure why. I've been taught for as long as I can remember never to be nice or kind to humans because they always will betray you. But I can't help it something inside me tells me they are all wrong. Kind of funny huh a werewolf prince who is nice." Chikane sighed.

Himeko didn't know how to respond. "By the way what's sama?" Chikane asked as she remembered what she had said. "O that's right umm… Sama is what humans use at the end of a royals name. It's for respect to that person." Himeko soon stopped as she noticed that Chikane looked even more confused.

"O I see. Hmm how about you just call me Arashi like Souma and Otoha do." Chikane smiled. Himeko's face went red as she lowered her head. "Will it make you happy?" Himeko asked. "Yeah it really would besides I've been call my princess by her name it seems only fair to let her call me by mine." Chikane smiled as Himeko's face got redder.

"Alright Arashi." Himeko's shy voice said as she kept her head lowered. She's so cute and her sweet voice just said my name. Chikane thought with a smile. "Himeko!" Makoto happily yelled as she went and hugged Himeko tightly. Chikane sighed as she stood up and waited for Makoto to stop. Makoto soon did and looked up at Chikane.

"Souma and I will be near by watching over the both of you we will let you both know when it's time to leave alright." Chikane smirked. "Alright." Makoto agreed as Chikane bowed to both of them and walked over to Souma.

"Are you alright Himeko?" Makoto asked. "Yeah." Himeko answered as she noticed Makoto's outfit was different as well. She was now wearing a red kimono top and white kimono pans with a white cape over it. They both started talking.

**Meanwhile.**

Souma and Chikane both sat down.

"So how did it go?" Chikane asked. "Fine she is quite the handful. What about you?" Souma sighed as he looked at Chikane. "Fine." Chikane said as she looked up at the sky. "You know I ran into Otoha and she thinks you are falling for her." Chikane could hear the teasing tone in his voice.

"I wouldn't go that far I just met the girl. Besides you know it's against laws for any werewolf including a prince to fall in love with a human." Chikane sighed as she closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"Your right Arashi but when your king you can get ride of that law right. Just follow your heart on this one." Souma smirked as he was watching the girl's. "Yeah whatever. And what about you are you falling for your human girl?" Chikane was now teasing back.

"No what ever gave you that idea?!" Souma's voice was very shaky. "You did just now. It looks like I'm not the only one who wants that law to be gone." Chikane smirked as she looked at the red in the face Souma they both started talking and teasing each other.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**All is going peacefully for now. Himeko is slowly starting to trust Chikane but how long can this peace last? You'll have to keep reading to find out ^-^ let me know what you guys think and sorry if there's any misspelled words ^-^ Thanks for reading ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hours later.**

Chikane and Souma looked at the sky and then around them and they noticed that everyone was calling it a day.

"Arashi you should be heading back you know the king gets pissed off when you're late." Souma sighed as he looked at the two girl's. "Yeah you're right but I don't want to just leave Himeko." Chikane sighed. "Than should we tell them it's time to leave?" Souma asked. Chikane looked at Himeko's smiling face and sighed.

"No Souma lets not. Just watch them until I get back. Once I'm done with that stupid dinner I'll come back." Chikane sighed as she stood up. "Alright if you say so." Souma sighed as he kept an eye on the girls as Chikane left.

**Later. **

Chikane sighed as she was sitting at one end of the table as Aion and Girochi where at the other end.

"Arashi!" Aion snapped Chikane out of it. "Yes?" Chikane asked. "What's wrong with you today? You seem really out of it?" Aion asked as he took a bite. "It's nothing father I was just thinking that's all." Chikane sighed as she lowered her head. "By the way Arashi where's your slave?" Girochi asked as he noticed Himeko wasn't anywhere around.

"Why do you want to know Girochi?" Chikane asked as she glared at him. "I was just asking that's all. Damn what's up with you?" Girochi sighed. "Nothing she's with Souma right now." Chikane sighed. I have to calm myself down I can't show them how over protective I am of a thought as she sighed.

"I see so you trust that fool to watch over you're slave." Girochi laughed. Chikane's glare got colder. "He isn't a fool and they are safe with him." Chikane said as she got up. "Excuse me I must be going good night father." Chikane bowed to Aion as she left.

"Girochi you really should watch what you say sometimes." Aion sighed. "I know but its fun to bug her." Girochi smirked. "By the way Aion are you worried?" Girochi asked. "About." Aion answered as he took a drink. "About that slave what if she gets to close and finds out Arashi is a girl?" Girochi asked.

"Then we will simply remove her as a threat. Besides she looks really taste." Aion smirked as Girochi laughed and they started talking about other things.

**Meanwhile. **

That man pisses me off by just opening his mouth.

Chikane thought as she sighed she soon froze. Some things wrong Himeko! Chikane thought without really thinking of what she was doing. She started running and while she was running she slowly changed into a bluish back werewolf with cold royal blue eyes as her speed doubled.

**Meanwhile.**

Souma had turned into a black werewolf and was fighting off some of the brown werewolf guards.

Makoto had a huge stick and was hitting any of them that got passed Souma. Himeko was hiding behind her. Souma was doing alright but Makoto noticed he was getting really tired. _"Makoto behind you!"_ Souma yelled as he was trying to get free from one of the werewolves attacks.

Makoto looked and saw one of the werewolves in the air and was aiming for Himeko. O no. Makoto thought as she was trying to get the werewolf to let go of her stick. Himeko closed her eyes. Arashi. Himeko thought as she waited for the pain.

_"Himeko!"_ Chikane yelled as she went and tackled the werewolf to the ground she went and ripped out his throat and howled as she looked at the others and growled at them. The others backed away and growled back.

_"Back down or be killed!"_ Chikane ordered as she got in front of all of them and was growling more her ice cold killer royal blue eyes sent chills through out the other werewolves bodies. _"Whatever lets get out of here."_ The head one ordered as they ran off. Chikane noticed he had a limp and knew it was the same guard that she had hurt earlier.

O boy he is going to get it later. Chikane thought as she slowly calmed down. She went over to Souma. _"You alright Souma?" _Chikane asked. _"Yeah thanks for the help."_ Souma lowered his head as they both looked at their new friends. They both lowered their heads as they sat down.

_"Forgive us we didn't wish for you to see us like this ever. I'm sorry about the attack I promise it won't happen again I won't let it."_ Chikane sighed as they kept their head down. Makoto and Himeko both smiled at each other as they walked over to them and knelt down in front of them. Makoto went and rubbed Souma's head. Himeko did the same thing to Chikane.

"Their so soft." Himeko smiled. Souma and Chikane lifted their heads and were looking at them. "They look like huge wolves to me or even bigger dogs." Makoto smiled as she laughed Himeko smiled. Souma and Chikane both looked at them and closed their eyes as they changed back into their human forms.

"Nice smile." Chikane smirked as Himeko's face went red. She's so cute. Chikane thought as she smiled. Souma and Makoto smiled at them and then at each other. Both Souma and Chikane helped them to their feet as they all headed back to the palace.

**Later. **

They dropped off Souma and Makoto at the room and were now heading back to their room.

Chikane stopped and Himeko noticed that her eyes were closed tightly as she was clinging to her arm again. "Now this is a cute picture." A mans voice said as he looked at Chikane with his red eyes. His long mint green hair was up as he stopped in front of them.

He is wearing the same outfit as Girochi. "Second general Tsubasa long time no see." Chikane was on guard. "Yeah your right Arashi so who is this?" Tsubasa asked as he was going to touch Himeko. Chikane saw that and quickly grabbed his hand and pulled it away.

"She's my new slave." Chikane glared at him as she released his hand. Tsubasa was surprised. "I see and yet you're so over protective of her. That's very cute Arashi I hope nothing bad happens to her." Tsubasa smirked.

"Souma is in his room if that's who you're looking for." Chikane's glare got colder. "Nope I'm not looking for my little bro I was told that the king wished to see me." Tsubasa smirked as he bowed his head. "I'll see you around Arashi now that I've been called home. I hope to see your little slave again as well she's a real cutie." Tsubasa smirked as he walked away.

O great just what I needed another asshole to worry about. Chikane thought as she sighed as she felt Himeko's grip get tighter. She looked at her shaking scared princess and smiled as they started walking.

**Later. **

"Umm Himeko you can let go now we are in the room." Chikane smiled as the now red faced Himeko opened her eyes and slowly let go of Chikane's arm.

"Umm Arashi you sounded mad when you were talking to that man did he make you angry?" Himeko asked as she lowered her head. Chikane noticed that and smiled. "Not really why are you worried?" Chikane asked. Himeko's face went redder as she tried to hide it.

Chikane couldn't help it anymore she went and pulled Himeko into her arms and hugged her tightly. Himeko froze as she slowly returned the hug. "Don't worry about me Himeko." Chikane whispered as she slowly pulled away and smiled. Himeko's face went red as she smiled back.

"Now then let's have you change into something to sleep in." Chikane smiled as she led Himeko to the bath room. She handed her some new cloths and sighed as Himeko closed the door. That was risky on my part I should have handled that better. That was stupid of me.

Chikane thought as she sighed and was changing into her sleeping cloths she had just put on her dark blue kimono pans and was going to put on her dark blue kimono top when she froze as Himeko came out of the bath room in her light pink kimono top and pans. Himeko froze and so did Chikane.

O carp! Was the first thing that came to Chikane's mind as she quickly put on her kimono top but it wasn't fast enough Himeko had already seen her. "Arashi you're a … a girl." Himeko's voice was filled with shock as Chikane went over to her and covered her mouth.

"Shh please don't say it to loud." Chikane sighed as she moved her hand away. "But? How? Why? Huh?" Himeko asked as she was confused. Chikane sighed as she looked at Himeko's confused face. "Let's sit down and I'll explain alright." Chikane sighed as Himeko nodded her head yes. They both sat down on the bed.

Chikane sighed one last time as she took a deep breath as she started to explain. "My real name is Chikane but my father gave me the name Arashi." Chikane stopped as she could already tell she had lost Himeko.

"My father's mate died and I was their only kid and the heir needs to be a male so since my father loved her so much he could never replace her. We came up with this plan that I would be known as Arashi and would be a boy." Chikane sighed as she lowered her head. "So Chikane is your name?" Himeko asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry that I had to keep it a secret from you but I couldn't tell anyone it would be too risky." Chikane sighed as she kept her head down. Himeko noticed that and was confused. "Umm Chikane why are you lowering your head?" Himeko asked.

"Because I lied to you." Chikane sighed as she got off the bed and went and sat down and leaned against the wall across the room. "Himeko please still call me Arashi outside of this room. You're the only one who has found out about this and if my father finds out you know then you'll be in a lot of danger." Chikane sighed as she kept her head still lowered.

"Alright. But umm can I call you Chikane chan when we are in this room?" Himeko asked. Chikane froze as she lifted her head and looked at Himeko's red face as she quickly lied down to hide her red face. "Chikane. Just call me Chikane. You're human terms of respect are confusing." Chikane smiled as she sighed.

"Alright night Chikane." Himeko smiled as she closed her eyes. "Good night princess." Chikane smiled as she closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep.

**Later. **

Himeko once again was covering Chikane with a blanket.

So that's way I'm not that afraid of you and it makes sense why you're eyes are different. This answers a lot of unanswered questions. Don't worry Chikane your secret is safe with me. Himeko smiled as she had just finished covering Chikane. Chikane felt that and smiled as she opened her eyes and went and kissed Himeko's forehead.

Himeko's face went really red Chikane slowly pulled away. "Thanks Himeko." Chikane smiled. "Umm you're welcome Chikane." Himeko's face was beyond red as she pulled away and went back in the bed and covered up. Chikane smirked as she closed her eyes.

Sorry Himeko I couldn't help it anymore you were just so cute. I wonder why you a human is so cute to me. That is something that doesn't make any sense to me at all. Chikane thought as she went into a light sleep.

Is it wrong for my heart to be beating so fast? Or to be so flustered by a girl? Himeko thought as she slowly fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**

** The next day. **

Chikane slowly opened her eyes and got up. She went and kneeled down on one knee next to the bed and was looking at Himeko's sleeping face.

Chikane smiled. I don't want to wake her she looks so peaceful. Chikane thought as a knock on the door snapped her out of it. She went and put her cape on and answered the door. "Morning Arashi." A 20 year old looking she wolf smiled at her.

"Morning." A 21 year old looking she wolf sighed. "Morning Korona and Reiko." Chikane bowed to both of the two generals. "You have training today so we came to walk with you." Korona smiled. "I see I almost forgot I'll be right out." Chikane sighed. "You don't look so happy?" Korona asked.

"Well would you be happy if you're training with general Girochi and Tsubasa today with Aion watching." Chikane sighed as she let them come into her room. Both Reiko and Korona froze and had a shocked looked on their faces.

Chikane was surprised that Reiko would have that face she already knew that Korona would but Reiko is always really serious so she never thought she would. "So why is there a human sleeping in your bed?" Reiko asked as she snapped out of it and was back to being serious. "Hmm Arashi you bad boy." Korona smirked. Chikane's face went red.

"It's not like that Korona I didn't do anything to her. She's my new slave." Chikane sighed as she went to get her cloths. "Her being your slave just makes me think that more." Korona smirked.

"Like I said I didn't do anything to her. I was being the prince that I am and let her take the bed. You both know how nice I am to humans." Chikane smirked as she went into the bath room to change. Korona went over to the bed and knelt down in front of the bed to get a better look at Himeko. "Korona leave the human alone she isn't yours." Reiko sighed.

"I know that besides why would I want her when I have you for a mate." Korona smiled at Reiko who once again sighed. "But I must say Arashi sure knows how to pick them. For a human she's really something and that scent is so sweet. It looks like Arashi was telling the truth he really hasn't done anything he always was different then the other animals that live in this palace. Him and Souma are the only two who have honor anymore." Korona smirked as she got up and walked back to Reiko's side as Chikane soon came out and was wearing her royal outfit and her cape.

"Shall we get going Arashi?" Korona asked. "Yeah I guess." Chikane sighed as she left with them she locked her door before leaving and they left. "You sure that was wise Arashi what if someone smells her sweet scent and tried to get her?" Reiko asked.

"Don't worry there's a reason why I locked that door and besides if I didn't trust that door then I would have woke her up and had her come along." Chikane sighed as they kept walking.

**Meanwhile.**

Souma had also gotten ready for training his was with the other solders he went and lightly shook Makoto so she would woke up enough for him to tell her he wouldn't be in the room and he would be back soon.

Makoto nodded her head yes as she lied back down and fell into a light sleep. Souma smiled as he put a sword by the bed so she can use it to fight off anyone who comes in. After that he left his small room and ran off for training.

**Later.**

Korona and Reiko where now training some of their solders.

Souma was in Reiko's training today and was now fighting. Meanwhile. Chikane was on one knee breathing heavily. Girochi and Tsubasa were doing the same. "Very good Arashi you have gotten better wouldn't you two say so." Aion smirked as he looked at Tsubasa and Girochi.

"Yes sir the young prince has gotten better." They both sighed as they lowered their heads. "Alright now it's time for real training all of you change into your real forms and let's see how good Arashi is at fighting as a werewolf." Aion smirked as he sat down.

"Yes sir." All three of them said as they all closed their eyes. Slowly Chikane lean forward and then the bluish black wolf coat started covering her body as the other two were already in their werewolves forms and were growling at the now fully changed Chikane. Girochi's dark greenish color almost blended into the darkness of the room as Chikane's as Tsubasa's mint green coat was much easier to see.

Chikane's ice cold royal blue eyes kept an eye on both of them as they all got ready to fight. "Fight!" Aion ordered as soon as they heard his ordered they all started fighting. Girochi and Tsubasa were both fighting against Chikane but Aion was really impressed on how well Chikane was doing this time she was on guard the whole time and she move around a lot so that her two attackers couldn't sink their teeth or claws into her.

She went and aimed to kill she would claw and bite on their weak points so they would either die or be unable to move. This fight wont last long. Chikane is becoming more like her real father but that human soul from her mother is a huge problem for her killer side. I have to get her to be more like her father then her mother and I think I know just the thing. I have to get her pissed off or break her soul once again. I think that human can help me out with that fact. Aion smirked as he watched.

As he had thought both Girochi and Tsubasa had soon fallen on the ground and were both unable to move on inch. Chikane was growling and curcaling both of them she hadn't heard Aion order to stop and so she was going to plan another attack on them.

"That's enough Arashi very good. You have gotten much better Arashi I must say you are a great fighter just like your old man. That is all for training today Arashi you may leave." Aion smirked. Chikane closed her eyes and slowly changed back into her human form.

"O and by the way Arashi how is you're little slave?" Aion asked. "She's fine sir. Why do you asked?" Chikane asked as her ice cold royal blue eyes death glared her so called father. "I was just wondering you are keeping an eye on her right." Aion smirked.

"Yes." Chikane answered her glare hadn't faded. "Good because I would hate for you to be in a bad mood all because something bad happened to a slave. You may left now Arashi." Aion smirked as he stood up. Chikane bowed to him and left the training room. Once she was out she ran off as fast as she could back to the room.

**Meanwhile.**

"As for you two I want you to order you're men to do something." Aion said as he looked at his very tired and weaken general's. "What is it sire?" They both asked as they lowered their eyes to Aion.

"I want you to order if they see that human girl alone to bring her to me." Aion smirked as he left the room. "Yes sire!" They both yelled as they slowly relaxed and closed their eyes and rested.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**O no Aion is up to something and now Himeko is endanger. What will Chikane do about this? You'll have to keep reading to find out ^-^ let me know what you guys think and sorry if there are any misspelled words ^-^ Thanks for reading^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

Chikane went into her room and sighed with relief when she saw Himeko sitting on the bed smiling at her.

"Hey Chikane morning." Himeko smiled she was already dressed and was just waiting for Chikane to return. "Yeah morning." Chikane smiled as she took a deep breath and relaxed. Good it looks like nothing happened I'm glad about that. Chikane thought as she sighed again.

"Is something wrong Chikane?" Himeko asked as Chikane looked to see Himeko was right in front of her face to face. Chikane's face went a little red as she smirked. "Nothing is wrong I'm fine sorry for worrying you." Chikane smiled. Himeko's face went red as she backed away.

"Now then shall we get going my princess I'm sure your hungry right." Chikane smiled as she bowed to Himeko. "Thank you my prince." Himeko smiled as Chikane smiled back and they left the room. Once again Himeko was clinging to Chikane's arm as tight as she could and her eyes were closed as tight as they could be. Chikane smiled.

She's so cute I can't help but smile. Chikane thought as she kept smiling as they kept walking. Half way to the dinning room they met up with Souma and Makoto. Makoto and Souma both smirked and Chikane could tell some teasing will be coming up soon.

"morning you two." They both smirked. Himeko opened her eyes knowing their voices. "Morning Mako and Souma." Himeko smiled as Makoto went to her side and they were talking. Chikane sighed and was a little sad that Himeko wasn't clinging to her arm anymore. "Morning." Chikane said with another sigh. Souma went to Chikane's side as they all started walking again.

The girl's were in front of them so they could keep an eye on them while they walked. "So what was up with that?" Souma asked with a smirk. "With what?" Chikane asked as her eyes were glued to the girl's in front of them. "You know what I'm talking about Arashi. You hate when people touch you and yet you let her cling to you're arm like that. Why?" Souma said as he had a confused face on.

Chikane sighed as she looked at her old friend. "I don't know why." Chikane looked away from him. "How do you not know?" Souma asked even more confused then before. "I just don't alright let's just drop it. Besides I'm not the only one getting closer to their human." Chikane looked at the girl's again. Souma's face went red as he turned away.

"Don't be silly Arashi you know that it's against the law." Souma and Chikane both sighed. "When I'm king that's the first thing that will change. There will be no more slaves and that stupid you can't fall in love with a human law will be the first thing to go." Chikane smirked. "Yeah that would be nice that way you can have you're princess by your side without anyone trying to kill you both." Souma smirked.

Chikane could hear the teasing in his voice. "Yeah and you can have yours at you're side as well." Chikane teased back as Souma's face went red. Meanwhile. "So you have gotten really close to him huh?" Makoto asked with a smile. Himeko looked confused. "To Arashi you're closer to Arashi huh." Makoto smirked. Himeko's face went red. "I guess so." Himeko shyly said as she lowered her head to hide her now red face.

"Good I'm glad I think it's a good thing for both of you. Besides he looked happy to see you clinging to him like that." Makoto smirked as Himeko could hear the teasing voice but it still made her face redder. "What about you Mako? Are you closer to Souma?" Himeko asked as she was trying to get her face back to normal. Makoto sighed as her face got a littler red. "Yeah I guess I am too." Makoto looked over at Himeko's smiling face. "But don't tell him I said that alright." Makoto smirked. "Alright." Himeko smiled as they all soon went into the dinning room to eat.

**Later. **

Chikane and Souma were sitting down and watching the girl's talking but they soon both got up and looked around. "Do you feel that?" Souma asked. "Yeah it feels like the two pain and the asses are coming." Chikane said as they both ran over to the girl's side. The girl's saw that and both got up. "What's wrong?" Makoto asked as she held Himeko close to her.

"Don't worry it's nothing we can't handle." Chikane smirked as they both looked to see Girochi and Tsubasa stopped in front of them. "What is it?" Chikane asked her once kind royal blue eyes were now ice cold as she glared at them. Souma knelt down on one knee and lowered his head but his guard was till up and he was in front of Makoto still. "We are sorry to disturb you prince but we wanted a rematch from are fight." Tsubasa smirked.

"Then wait till tomorrow's training for it." Chikane ordered as she growled. "That's what I said but Tsubasa here said that it wasn't a real fight. Since it was in a small dark room were you had the upper hand." Girochi smirked as he looked at the girl's behind them.

"So I want to fight out here so it' fair." Tsubasa smirked as he looked at the two young werewolves. Chikane's glare got colder as she sighed. "Very well I will fight you both again but it will be some where away from here." Chikane said her voice was so much colder then before. "Now why would you want to do that? Why not just fight right here? Unless you don't want your slave to see you fight?" Girochi asked with a smirked.

"That's silly Girochi because that would mean that Arashi would care what his slave thinks of him. And everyone knows slaves are just stupid humans and we shouldn't care about what they think." Tsubasa smirked as they noticed that Chikane was getting pissed off. "That's enough of that we fight the way I want to or not at all!" Chikane ordered. "Well now this wont be any fun if we fight the way you order us too so how about we just attack you now." The two generals said with smirks as they closed their eyes and slowly started changing into their werewolf forms.

Chikane closed her eyes as well. "Souma watch over them other wise you'll be answering to me later." Chikane smirked as she slowly started to change as well. Souma smirked as he stood up and was in front of the two girl's. Soon Chikane was a bluish black werewolf who was growling at the mint green and dark greenish color werewolves in front of her. Chikane walked over to them as they started walking around each other waiting for the other to make the first move.

Girochi and Tsubasa started their attack but Chikane was ready for them as they started fighting. Souma was on guard in front of the girl's watching their every move making sure that they were not going to attack them. Makoto held Himeko closer as Himeko closed her eyes. She knew if she looked Chikane would be sad so she closed her eyes as tight as she could and hoped that Chikane would be alright.

**Later.**

Chikane let go of Girochi and backed away. Both Tsubasa and Girochi were lying on the ground unable to move as they growled at Chikane. _"Dammit! How is it your so damn strong!" _Tsubasa said as he was trying to get up. Chikane slowly stopped growling but her ice cold royal blue eyes were still glaring at them. _"You lost now leave me alone."_Chikane ordered as she was going to walk away. _"How the hell is a mutt like you so damn strong!"_Tsubasa said as Chikane froze and looked at them.

_"I am no mutt now just lie their and rest."_Chikane said as she walked back towards the others. _"Tsubasa that was stupid you know you can't tell him that! The king order you to keep Arashi's past a secret from him!" _Girochi yelled at Tsubasa as they both slowly closed their eyes and knocked out. They slowly changed back into their human forms as they rested on the ground. Meanwhile. Chikane stopped in front of then and closed her eyes as she slowly changed back into her human form and smirked at them.

Souma sighed with relief as he knew his good friend was alright and he knew that no matter how angry Arashi got he would never kill the only family he had left. Makoto sighed as well as she slowly let Himeko go. Himeko felt that and slowly opened her eyes to see Chikane was talking to Souma telling him that they were just knocked out and resting now. Himeko without really thinking went over to Chikane and hugged her.

Chikane froze for the first time ever she was caught off guard she smiled as she went and returned the hug. "I'm sorry Himeko I didn't mean to worry you." Chikane smiled as her hug got a little tighter. Souma smirked as he went over to where Makoto was. "Shall we leave them alone for now?" Souma asked as Makoto nodded her head yes as they both smiled and left.

**Soon after.**

They let each other go and were sitting down under the tree. Himeko's face was red now after she realized what she did. "Umm I'm sorry Arashi I was just so glad you were alright and well...." Himeko said as she stopped herself. Chikane smirked as she went and put her arm around Himeko's waist and pulled her closer to her. "It's alright Himeko I get it and thank you for worrying it means a lot to me." Chikane smiled at the now really red in the face Himeko.

Himeko smiled back at Chikane as they started talking about other things. This looks like fun I wonder if I should tell the king or tease the young prince about it. A 13 year old werewolf thought with a smile. As she looked at the two with her light aqua blue eyes her shoulder length Samoan hair blew in the wind as she sat in the tree awhile longer. She wears a gray kimono top and black kimono pans with a black cape over. Her pet wolf cube was taking a nap under the tree.

**Later.**

It was now night time and Himeko had fallen asleep on Chikane's shoulder. Chikane smiled as she looked at the moon and closed her eyes to feel the moonlight going through her body as the wind blew against her face. I wish this moment would never end that time could stop right now. But I know that will never happen I wonder why this human girl is so importen to me. I mean she isn't the first slave that has been so close to me but she is different some how. Chikane thought as she slowly remembered the first time a slave got to close.

**Chikane's memory flash back. **

"Morning Arashi." A 14 year old human girl smiled at the 14 year old Chikane. "Morning Tsuki how did you sleep?" Chikane smirked as she walked over to her slave and friend. "I slept alright and you." Tsuki said with a smile. "The same it's a nice day today want to play?" Chikane asked with a smirk. "As you wish Arashi." Tsuki smiled as they both ran off to play out side.

_Tsuki was my first human friend but we had to hide it from the others. Since I was under orders not to go near humans at all. My father hated them and didn't want me to be around scum like them. But I couldn't help it I was young and wanted to know what a human was and that's how I met Tsuki. After that we became friends. we did a great job at hiding it from everyone that is until that day. _Chikane thought as her eyes got tighter.

"I got you Tsuki!" Chikane happily yelled as she tackled Tsuki to the ground and they both laughed as they started playing again. "Aww isn't this cute." A mans voice said as they both stopped and froze when they saw Aion in front of them. Chikane and Tsuki quickly stood up. Chikane got in front of Tsuki who was done on one knee. "I thought I ordered you not to be around human scum! And as for you slave how dare you be so friendly with a werewolf and with the prince none the less!" Aion yelled as his cold killer blue eyes glared at them both.

"It was my fault father I told her to play with me because I was bored!" Chikane said as she lowered her head to him. "It's that so." Aion said as he smirked. "Yes." Chikane said as she started to lightly shake. "So this is all your fault!" Aion calmly said as his voice scent chills through out both the little 14 year old's bodies. "Yes father it was my fault." Chikane managed to say as she closed her eyes tightly.

"We ll then I have the perfect punishment for you. It's time you get a taste of killing." Aion smirked as he went and hit Chikane's neck hard enough to knock her out.

**Later. **

Chikane slowly woke up and sat up. Where am I? She thought as she looked around the dime room. She stood up and heard something. "Who's there?" Chikane asked as she closed her eyes again so she could hear better. She couldn't tell what it was she was hearing so she went and slowly changed into her werewolf form and got ready for what ever was there. She soon felt something hit her hard and looked to see in wounded her. A whip? Who? Why? What's going on? Chikane thought as she looked around to find who was attacking.

The whip hit her over and over and over again but she couldn't tell where it was coming from. She started growling and was getting pissed off as she decided to go looking for the attacker. She soon saw something and without thinking she went and jumped on it and bit hard into the thing. She could taste something in her mouth. Blood? Chikane thought as she slwoly let go and froze when she saw who she had bit into.

Tsuki was lying on the ground her eyes closed tightly as she was holding her shoulder. The wound was on her shoulder but Chikane did bit her neck as well so blood was now coming out of the wound fast. Chikane closed her eyes and changed back into her human form and ran to her friends side. She went and held her in her arms. "Tsuki what's going on? Why are you here?" Chikane asked as she took her cape off and was trying to stop the bleeding.

"The king left me in this room and walked away he said that you were in here and if I could find you before he could he wouldn't hurt you. I guess I won." Tsuki managed a light smile as she was now fighting to keep her eyes opened. Chikane noticed her face was getting paler and her skin was becoming colder. "Tsuki please don't die! I'm so sorry!" Chikane said as she lowered her head and tears started slowly coming down.

Tsuki noticed that and smiled as she went and picked up Chikane's head so they could be face to face. "It's alright Arashi it wasn't your fault none of this is your fault. I'm glad we were friends so please promise you will not blame your self for this and that you will still be you. Promise." Tsuki voice was getting weaker as she managed one last smile. "I promise." Chikane said as she smiled back. "Thank you." Tsuki said as she slowly closed her eyes and took her last breath her hand fell and landed on the ground.

Chikane noticed that and knew that she was now gone. Chikane lowered her head again as the tears started coming down faster. "You should have never be friended a human because when you do this is what happens. Keep this in mind for the next time you want to be friend with a human." Aion's cold voice said as he left the room. Leaving Chikane their alone to cry as she kept saying how sorry she was to the now lifeless body of her friend.

**End of flash back. **

Chikane soon shout up and was breathing heavily. Dammit! Why the hell would that memory come now?! Chikane thought as she tried to calm down. Himeko had felt that and slowly opened her eyes and sat up her face was a little red since she remembered falling asleep on Chikane again but it went away when she saw how scared Chikane looked. "Arashi are you alright?" Himeko asked.

Chikane turned away to avoid Himeko's worrying violet eyes. "Yes I'm fine." Chikane managed to say as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm down. "But your breathing is havy. Did you have a nightmare?" Himeko asked. Chikane could hear the worry in her voice and was trying hard not to hug her like last time. She could now feel that someone was watching them and so she knew it wasn't safe.

"Yeah it was just a nightmare that's all. Sorry I didn't mean to worry you again." Chikane sighed as she stood up and looked around to see if she could see who the spy was. "Let's go Himeko it's getting late it isn't safe to be out here now." Chikane said but her voice sounded more like she was ordering her and not asking like she normally does. Himeko stood up and bowed to Chikane. Chikane noticed that and was confused but didn't want to ask at the moment she knew it was no time or place for it.

They both headed back inside the palace and started walking to the room. Chikane noticed Himeko wasn't clinging to her like normal she was very close to her but she wasn't clinging to her. Chikane could see her eyes were closed very tightly so she could tell she was still afraid of walking around the palace. Why isn't she clinging to me if she's afraid like always. Chikane thought as she remembered how her voice sounded before.

O so that's why I must have scared her. Chikane thought as she sighed and went and grabbed Himeko's hand. Himeko felt that and slowly opened her eyes and looked at Chikane confused. Chikane just smiled as they kept walking. Himeko once again closed her eyes as they kept walking.

**Later.**

They were inside the room and in their sleeping cloths. They both where sitting on the bed and weren't talking. "Umm Himeko I'm sorry about that." Chikane sighed as her face went a little red as she noticed Himeko's confused face. "About my tone of voice with you. I didn't mean to scare you or give you the wrong idea. It's just that nightmare was one of my bad memories and it shook me up a little bit so I wasn't thinking straight so sorry." Chikane said as she lowered her head.

Himeko went and hugged Chikane. Chikane froze and sighed with relif that she wasn't afraid of her. Chikane returned the hug. Himeko soon pulled away and sat up and smiled at her. "It's alright Chikane I kind of thought that's why so I wanted to give you some space that's why I didn't cling to your arm." Himeko smiled. Chikane smiled back. "I see thank you for that but next time let me know I kind of thought you were afraid of me." Chikane sighed as he face was a little red.

"Sorry. But Chikane you should know that I would never be afraid of you." Himeko smiled. "No matter what?" Chikane asked. "No matter what. I could never be afraid of a friend." Himeko's bright smile and words warmed Chikane's heart. She was happy to hear that no matter what Himeko the closet friend she had would never be afraid of her. "Thank you." Chikane smiled as they kept talking.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Things are starting to heat up so I beat you all want to know when those two will kiss huh. Well you have to keep reading to find out ^-^ Let me know what you guys think and sorry if there any misspelled words ^-^ Thanks for reading ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**The next day. **

Himeko slowly opened her eyes and her face went really red when she saw Chikane's sleeping face right in front of her own. What?! When did?! Himeko thought as she was backing away but froze when she felt something holding her close. She looked to see Chikane's arms around her waist.

Himeko's face went redder as she smiled at her kind prince. She went and relaxed and slowly ended up going back to sleep.

**Soon after.**

Chikane slowly opened her eyes and smiled at her princess peaceful sleeping face. She closed her eyes and breathed in Himeko's sweet scent. Chikane smiled as she opened her eyes and kissed Himeko's warm forehead. Himeko felt that and slowly opened her eyes.

Chikane pulled away and smiled. "Good morning Himeko. Sleep well?" Chikane asked with a smile. Himeko's face went red as she nodded her head yes. "Good I'm glad." Chikane smiled. Himeko lowered her head trying to hide her red face.

Chikane noticed that and was confused.

She soon sighed as she went and was going to pull away but stopped when she felt something. She looked and saw it was Himeko holding onto her Kimono top. She looked at her confused. "Can we stay like this for awhile longer?" Himeko asked her head lowered and face beyond red.

Chikane smiled as she went and put her arms around Himeko again. "As you wish my princess." Chikane answered with a smile as Himeko lied her head down and relaxed. Chikane did the same as they just stood that way with out speaking they just lied there in each others arms.

**Meanwhile. **

Makoto sat up and looked at Souma.

"Morning Makoto." Souma smiled at her he was sitting across the room like always. Makoto's face went a little red. "Morning. Why are you always up so early?" Makoto asked. "Well you sure you want to know it's kind of embarrassing?" Souma asked.

"Yeah tell me." Makoto smirked. "I like to watch you. I mean not like I'm a creep but you look so peaceful and happy in your sleep and so I like to watch." Souma answered his face was really red as he lowered his head. Makoto's face was red as well as she did the same thing.

"I see no that doesn't sound creepy at all." Makoto said with a light laugh. Souma couldn't help but laugh as well. "I'm sorry it does sound creepy." Souma sighed as they both slowly stopped laughing. "Hey don't worry Souma I think it's a good creepy. Your showing how much you care huh." Makoto smiled at him as both of their faces went red.

"Yeah I guess so. Umm maybe we should get ready I mean that is if your not going back to sleep." Souma smirked as they both tried to get their faces back to normal. "Yeah your right besides we should hurry don't want to worry the others." Makoto smirked as they both got up.

Makoto went into the bath room as Souma started changing outside.

I can't believe it Arashi is right I am falling for her. But I can't I can't fall in love with a human or else she'll be killed. Souma thought as he sighed and got ready.

My heart is beating so damn fast! Don't tell me I've fallen for a werewolf! No I can't after all I am just a human slave. Not like he could ever love me back. Makoto thought as she sighed and started getting ready. Both trying really hard to calm them selves down.

**Later.**

Chikane and Himeko had just finished getting ready and were sitting on the bed. "Umm sorry if I scared you this morning. I mean you fell asleep and well I was just lying next to you and I slowly fell asleep so sorry." Chikane sighed as she lowered her head her face was a little red.

Chikane soon froze and looked to see Himeko was hugging her.

She lifted her head so she could see Chikane's surprised face and smiled. "I told you I can never be scared around you." Himeko went and lied her head down. Chikane smirked as she went and returned the hug. "Your right sorry." Chikane smiled as she breathed in Himeko's sweet scent.

She soon pulled away and Himeko sat up and smiled. Chikane smiled back and soon she went and was looking into Himeko's kind violet eyes. Himeko's face went red but no matter what she couldn't stop looking into Chikane's now kind royal blue eyes not that she wanted to. Chikane slowly was moving closer to Himeko.

Himeko had Noticed it and her heart was beating much faster as she didn't pull away.

Chikane was now inches away from Himeko's beyond red face. their lips were just about to touch when a knock on the door snapped them both out of it. Chikane sighed as she pulled away and got up to answer it. Her face was a little red but not as red as Himeko's.

"Yes." Chikane said as she opened the door to see Korona's happy face. "Morning Arashi ready for training?" Korona asked. Chikane sighed. "I don't have it since I did it yesterday." Chikane answered as Korona looked confused. "But I thought you had it again today?" Korona asked. "I would have but they decided to do it yesterday besides I don't think they will be able to move for awhile." Chikane smirked.

"I see. So how's your human? I hope your still being a gentle man." Korona smiled. "She's fine and yes I am. Where's Reiko you two are never apart?" Chikane asked as she sighed. "She had to start her training early so I'm going to meet her after. Aren't you going to head out soon?" Korona smiled. "Yes but not right now." Chikane sighed she cares about Korona a lot since she and Reiko where her teachers but she is so noisy that it tires out Chikane.

"I see the human is still asleep." Korona smiled.

"Yeah Himeko is still sleeping so I better wake her up. I'll see ya later." Chikane bowed her head to Korona as she closed the door. Korona smiled as she walked away. That Arashi always so funny and always fun to tease. Korona thought with a smile as she headed off to training.

**Meanwhile.**

Chikane sighed as she looked at the confused Himeko.

"That's Korona she normal has her mate Reiko with her but not today I guess." Chikane smiled at Himeko as she went and sat cross legged on the bed like Himeko was. "I see. Is she a friend of yours?" Himeko asked. "Yeah her and Reiko where my teachers when I first got here. The taught me a lot about being a prince but not so much on fighting I already knew how to fight really well so they left my training to my father." Chikane smiled.

"O so your father taught you before?" Himeko asked. "Well I don't really remember. You see for some reason all my memories from before I was 10 are lost I can't remember them. So I guess he did teach me." Chikane sighed as she looked up at Himeko who was confused. "My earliest memory is waking up in this room and having Aion my father the king give me the name Arashi. Anything before that I don't remember." Chikane sighed as she lowered her head.

"But then how do you know your name is Chikane?" Himeko asked.

"That's the only thing I remember is my name but I don't remember my last name so I'm guessing it's my father's last name." Chikane lightly laugh as she slowly stopped and sighed. "Do you ever wonder about your past Chikane?" Himeko asked. "Not really I do wish to know if everything Aion tells me is true but I don't know how to remember." Chikane smiled.

A knock soon snapped them both out of it. "Who is it?!" Chikane asked. "Hey Arashi it's us!" Souma yelled. "Be right out!" Chikane yelled back as she stood up and put her hand out to Himeko. "Shall we go my princess?" Chikane asked with a smile. Himeko's face red a little red as she nodded yes and took Chikane's hand.

Chikane helped her up and they both walked to the door and left the room.

They were greeted by the happy Souma and Makoto as they all started walking. Himeko went and was clinging to Chikane's arm her eyes were closed like always. Chikane noticed that and smiled. Makoto and Souma both smirked at each other as they went on ahead leaving them behind.

I'm going to hear about this later. Chikane thought as she sighed and looked at Himeko and smiled as they kept walking.

**Soon after. **

"Hey there prince." A 13 year old werewolf said with a smile.

Her little brown wolf pup by her side. "Hey Nekoko what's up?" Chikane asked as she looked at the young werewolf confused. "Nothing I was just wondering how things are. With your dad and human." Nekoko smiled. Chikane sighed. "Every thing's fine Nekoko. But really what do you want you only come to see me when you want to play or something." Chikane sighed again as she looked at the smiling Nekoko.

"Maybe later after training. I just really wanted to see the human everyone was talking about. The one you hand picked to be by your side." Nekoko smiled as she looked at Himeko. "Well she is pretty that much is for sure and I hear she's kind too. She wouldn't be making you soft right." Nekoko teased as she looked at Chikane who was now glaring at her.

"Oops I said to much sorry. Anyway let's play later alright." Nekoko smiled as she and her wolf pup ran off. Chikane sighed. I swear I know the weirdest people. Chikane thought as she looked at Himeko and smiled as they started walking again.

**Later. **

They had eaten and were now sitting outside under a tree and for the first time ever they were all sitting together.

Himeko and Makoto in the middle as Chikane was sitting at Himeko's side and Souma by Makoto's. They were all talking and laughing like there wasn't a care in the world. "Well now this is a cute picture." A cold voice said as they all went down on one knee and lowered their heads to Aion.

"I'm sorry father did you need me for something?" Chikane asked making sure that she was in front of Himeko as Souma was in front of Makoto. "No I was just wondering what my son was up too. I see you still don't listen well but other then that." Aion smirked as Chikane froze. "I'm sorry father but she is my slave now unlike Tsuki." Chikane said her voice very cold.

"That's true lucky girl for that because now she wont have to share the same fate as Tsuki. Anyway I hope being around these humans aren't making you soft." Aion smirked as he went and knelt down on one knee in front of Chikane. "Not at all father I'm still the same." Chikane answered as Aion lifted up her head to be face to face with him.

"Let's see what your eyes have to say about that." Aion smirked as he looked into Chikane's cold royal blue eyes with his ice cold blue eyes. "Your lying your eyes say you are getting softer. Your spending to much time with this girl! As such I'm taking her away from you for the rest of the week!" Aion smirked as he snapped his fingers and some guards came and were going to grab Himeko.

Chikane saw that and quickly pulled away from Aion and went and punched the 4 guards making them back away. Chikane was now in front of Himeko and her ice cold royal blue eyes were glaring at them. "lay a hand on her and I'll rip your arms off!" Chikane ordered as she growled at the guards.

Aion stood up and laughed.

He slowly stopped and smirked. "How interesting Arashi I've never seen you so over protective." Aion smirked as he noticed Souma was doing the same thing. "Arashi stand aside!" Aion ordered as he went and was now in front of Chikane. "No!" Chikane said as she was growling at Aion. "O really keep this disobedience up and I'll take her away forever! I'm showing mercy and only taking her away for the rest of the week! You seem to forget that I can just take her away forever!" Aion yelled as Chikane lowered her head and growled.

"Chikane it's alright." Himeko whispered into Chikane's ear.

Chikane froze and glanced over her shoulder at the smiling Himeko. "But..." Chikane stopped as she looked at Himeko and sighed. "Very well father but I will take her back at the end of the week. And I'll fight anyone who gets in the way!" Chikane death glared at Aion. Aione smirked. "I see very well you may have her back at the end of the week." Aion smirked as he went and got some chains from a guard and went and put them around Himeko's hands.

"Come on then let's go." Aion ordered as he pulled the chain and walked away Himeko had to follow. The guards all left once the king was out of sight. "Arashi!" Both Souma and Makoto yelled at Chikane. Chikane had her head down. "Arashi how can you just let her go!" Souma yelled. "That man has anger and lust in his eyes! How can you let him take Himeko away?!" Makoto yelled as they both slowly stopped as they noticed Chikane wasn't doing anything.

"Arashi!" They both yelled. "I had to! If not he would really take Himeko away forever! Besides Himeko said it was alright!" Chikane yelled at them as she took off running into the woods. Souma and Makoto looked at each other and sighed. "This is bad the king is known for hating humans. Himeko isn't safe with him." Souma sighed.

Makoto lowered her head.

Souma noticed that and without really thinking it through he went and hugged Makoto tightly. "It'll be alright Makoto you'll see." Souma whispered into her ear as Makoto went and returned the hug and tears started coming down.

** Meanwhile. **

Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! I hate that man! I hate my father! Chikane thought as she slowly changed into her werewolf form and ran faster through the woods.

**Later. **

It's night now. Souma and Makoto are in their room both worried out of their minds and trying hard to sleep. But nothing seems to work to relax them.

**Meanwhile. **

Chikane was lying down on the ground in her werewolf form still.

The moonlight was shining on her bluish black fare she lifted her head and looked at the moon with her sad cold royal blue eyes. Damn him! If he hurt Himeko at all I'll kill him I don't care if he is my father! Chikane thought as she closed her eyes tightly and froze as a flash of a man went through her mind.

Who was that? Chikane thought as she closed her eyes once again. This time a flash of a man and woman came up both of them smiling at her. She opened her eyes. Who are they? Chikane thought as she looked up at the moon and she slowly lied her head down and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Meanwhile. **

Aion went and through Himeko against one of the walls in his room.

He went over to her and chained her chain to the wall. He went and picked Himeko's face up so they could be face to face. "You are really something I can see now why my son is drown to you. Your skin is so soft and that scent I'm surprised he hasn't eaten you. And from the looks of it he hasn't even touched you." Aion smirked as he looked into Himeko's kind violet eyes.

"So much kindness that will be the death of all your kind! But unlike you all werewolves are cold as ice! That's why we ruleand your kind doesn't." Aion smirked as he let go of Himeko's face. Himeko lowered her head. "Let's see I wonder what Arashi would do if I were to harm you while your not at his side. Or what he'll do if I were to do something much worse." Aion smirked as he stood up and looked like he was thinking of what to do next.

Chikane. Himeko thought as she waited to see what would be happening to her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**O no Aion's got Himeko!!! And Chikane is starting to see flashes of her past!!! Will Aion do something to Himeko? You'll have to keep reading to find out ^-^ let me know what you guys think and sorry for any misspelling and mistakes ^-^ Thanks for reading ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

Aion went and knelt down on one knee in front of Himeko.

He went and lifted up her head so they could be face to face. "Such kind eyes it's so hard to look away. So is that how your softening up Arashi." Aion smirked as Himeko pulled away and lowered her head. "I want to know what makes you so special! Why Arashi would be so over protective of such a weak human! So what is it about you?!" Aion's cold voice sent chills though out Himeko's whole body as she closed her eyes tightly.

Aion smirked as he noticed Himeko was starting to shake a little. "You're an interesting one and from how you are acting Arashi hasn't done anything to you at all. This will be fun." Aion laughed a little as he stood up. "Come in Girochi I know your there!" Aion ordered as he turned to see Girochi come out of the shadows.

"What's up?" Aion asked.

"Sorry I didn't know you were busy." Girochi bowed his head to him. "No I'm just trying to figure out what about this girl is softening up Arashi." Aion smirked as they both looked at Himeko. "I see well if I may I would like to stay and find out for myself." Girochi smirked as Aion laughed. "That's fine with me besides I think I know why. Look into her eyes Girochi and tell me how you feel." Aion smirked.

Girochi looked confused but did what Aion said he went over and knelt down in front of Himeko and lifted her head to be face to face with her. "Such kind eyes." Girochi smirked as Himeko pulled away. He stood up and looked at Aion.

"Did you have the same feeling Aion?" Girochi asked.

"Yes I did makes me think that this human is not normal. I don't know if I want to return her to Arashi. If she has him under a spell then her being away from him will break it. Although I don't want him to attack me not just yet." Aion sighed as they both looked at Himeko who had her head lowered again.

"Would you like me to keep an eye on Arashi and see how he acts without her by his side?" Girochi asked. "Yeah go ahead. Now leave me!" Aion ordered as Girochi bowed and returned to the shadows.

Aion looked over at Himeko before walking to his bed. He sat down and was just staring at her with his cold blue eyes. "So human what have you done to my son?" Aion asked.

Himeko didn't answer she didn't even move. Aion smirked as he went and lied down. "I wonder how Arashi will be like without you at his side. Before he had you he spent a lot of time in trees and alone I wonder if he'll do that again. Maybe he will become cold like before." Aion laughed as he went and closed his eyes and slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

Chikane. Himeko thought as she slowly drifted off to a light sleep.

**Meanwhile.**

Chikane shot up and was looking around.

She had fallen asleep in the tree and was now trying to calm her breathing. Who was that? Chikane thought as she closed her eyes and saw two adults smiling. It's becoming clearer but who are they? Chikane thought as she slowly opened her eyes and leaned against the tree again. I feel like I know those people but who are they? What's going on? Chikane thought as she looked up at the moon.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The next day. **

Chikane slowly woke up and sat up.

She froze as a flash of a woman smiling come across her mind. She closed her eyes and was holding her head. What the hell?! Chikane thought as another flash came this time the woman was smiling and holding a child in her arms.

Who are they? Why am I having flashes of people I don't know? Chikane thought as she made her self open her eyes and just sat in the tree.

** Meanwhile. **

"Wake up!" Aion ordered as he went and through a pillow at Himeko who opened her eyes and shot up. She lowered her head as Aion smirked. He went and left the very dim room.

Himeko sighed. That man gives me the creeps. I hope Chikane is doing alright. Himeko thought as she sighed again and closed her eyes to remember better times.

** Meanwhile. **

"So how is the prince?" Aion asked as Girochi was now walking with him. "I haven't seen him all day one of the slaves said he was up in a tree in the woods. She saw him when she was getting some water for her master." Girochi smirked.

"I see. So Arashi is going back to his old ways and only after spending a night away from that girl. This is something wroth looking into. Girochi ask Tsubasa to talk to Souma and see what he can find out about them. Tell him not to use force unless he has too." Aion smirked as Girochi bowed and ran off to find Tsubasa.

I wonder if this girl is that mate those two were talking about because if that's true then I have to keep them apart from each other. I can't have Chikane finding out who she is not yet. Aion thought as he smirked and kept walking.

**Later.**

"Hey little bro." Tsubasa smirked as he stopped in front of Souma and Makoto.

Souma got in front of Makoto. "What's up Tsubasa?" Souma asked as he glared at his older brother. "Now that hurts you never were so defencive before. Maybe the king was right about these humans changing the both of you." Tsubasa smirked.

Souma growled at him. "Sorry sorry I come in peace I wanted to ask you something." Tsubasa smirked as Souma relaxed a little bit. "What?" Souma asked. "I wanted to ask about Arashi and that girl have they always been so close to each other?" Tsubasa asked.

Both Souma and Makoto froze. "Why do you want to know?" Souma asked. "I really don't care but the king would like to know if his son is getting to soft around humans again." Tsubasa smirked. "I can't say. I'm not around Arashi that much after all we have different things to do. He is the prince and I'm just a guard." Souma said he was on guard again.

"I see well anything you might have seen will be nice to know." Tsubasa smirked as he glared at Makoto who now was clinging to Souma's arm tightly.

"He is happier but that's all I have seen now is that all brother." Souma glared back at him and growled. "Yes that'll do for now. See ya around Souma and Souma's slave." Tsubasa smirked as he walked away.

Souma waited for him to be out of sight before he relaxed and Makoto let go of his arm both of their faces were a little red. "What was that about?" Makoto asked. "I don't know but what ever they are planing it doesn't look good for Arashi and Himeko." Souma sighed as they tried to figure out what they were up too.

**Meanwhile.**

Tsubasa stopped and looked to the shadows.

"Did you hear all of that my lord?" Tsubasa asked as Aion came out of the shadows and went over to him. "Yeah it would seem that this girl really is softening him up. In any case I said I would return her at the end of the week I am a man of my word if nothing else. I'll let him have her for awhile before the same thing that happened to that other human happened to her." Aion smirked.

"I see and what are your orders now?" Tsubasa asked. "Nothing just go back to what you normally do. If anything changes Girochi will let you know." Aion smirked.

"As you wish my lord." Tsubasa bowed his head to Aion and walked away. Looks like you haven't learned your lesson Chikane. It's to bad such a waist. But sadly she will have to end up as Tsuki did. Aion smirked as he returned to the shadows.

**Meanwhile**.

Chikane had her eyes close. Alright I'm ready for it I want to know more so no matter what I'll keep my eyes closed till I know what the hell is going on. Chikane thought as she waited. A flash of the smiling woman and man came to her they were smiling at a new born baby. But I don't understand. Chikane thought as she kept her eyes closed.

_"My little prince some day you'll find a princess to protect. Just wait and see."_ The smiling woman's kind calm voice went through Chikane's mind. _"That's right I'm going to be just like father." _The little 7 year old's voice went through her mind as well as she saw them both smiling.

Chikane soon opened her eyes. But I still don't understand the child's face was black to me so I couldn't see who it was and I don't know that woman or that man. And yet I"m having flashes of them. What the hell is wrong with me? Chikane thought as she sighed and stood in the tree.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The next few days went by really fast to everyone else but for Himeko and Chikane it felt like ages.

It is now the end of the week and Chikane was standing in front of Aion's room. She took a deep breath as she went and knocked on the door. Soon Aion opened the door and smirked.

"So you've come to get her huh." Aion smirked as Chikane lowered her head to him. "Yes it's the end of the week return her to me." Chikane ordered as Aion just smirked.

"Very well. Come on in." Aion said as he moved out of the way and Chikane went into his room. The dim room made it hard for Chikane to see and brought make some unpleasant memories. "Where Himeko?" Chikane asked keeping her head down.

"She's here don't worry but before I give her back I wanted to talk to you about something." Aion smirked. "What?" Chikane asked feeling on guard and really tensed.

"Does this room bring back memories?" Aion asked. "Yes." Chikane answered. "Really what kind?" Aion asked with a smirk knowing full well what kind. "Bad one." Chikane answered.

"That's right because that slave girl died in a room much like mine. And then after that I taught you a lesson in this room that I thought you would never forget. But it seems you have." Aion smirked as he went and picked up Chikane's head with his hand to be face to face with her.

"Now that's more like it ice cold eyes suit you much better then kind eyes and if I were you I would be more careful after all if I find out a human is really what is softening you up then I will just have to teach you that lesson again. Understand Arashi." Aion smirked as Chikane pulled away from him.

"Yes sir I understand." Chikane answered as she knelt down on one knee in front of him. "Good boy. Now then wait here and I'll get you slave for you." Aion smirked as he left. Chikane closed her eyes to think of how she should act when Himeko is returned to her.

Soon Aion returned and unchained Himeko's hands. Chikane stood up as Himeko noticed something different about Chikane and just went to her side instead of hugging her.

"Thank you my king." Chikane bowed to Aion. "Just remember what I was saying and that's all I need as thanks." Aion smirked as he went and sat on his bed as Chikane and Himeko left his room.

"Girochi keep an eye on her if she looks like she is getting soft then take Himeko away." Aion ordered. "As you wish Aion." Girochi smirked as he disappeared. I'm giving you one last chance to save her don't waist it Chikane. Aion thought as he smirked.

**Later. **

Chikane and Himeko were inside her room.

Himeko had sat down next to Chikane on the bed. "Umm Chikane are you alright?" Himeko asked as she noticed Chikane had her head still down she lowered her head as well. Then without warning Chikane put her arms around Himeko and held her in a tight hug.

Himeko's face went red as she was confused. "I'm sorry Himeko I had to act like that to keep my father from hurting you. I'm glad your alright and unharmed." Chikane whispered into Himeko's ear. Himeko smiled as she returned the hug.

They stood that way for awhile without saying a word. Soon they let each other go as Himeko smiled and Chikane smiled back. Himeko looked into Chikane's eyes and noticed something. "Chikane what's wrong?" Himeko asked.

"It's nothing Himeko." Chikane sighed trying to get the worry and pain out of her eyes but it didn't work. Himeko looked at her again. "Please tell me." Himeko begged. Chikane sighed.

"Alright while you were gone I've been having these weird flashes of a man and woman that I have never seen before. It's been driving me crazy and then..." Chikane stopped her self as she lowered her head. Himeko went and put her hand over Chikane's.

Chikane smirked as she sighed again. "Himeko outside of this room we can't be close. I'll have to be colder to you." Chikane sighed as she kept her head down. "Why?" Himeko asked.

"My father thinks your making me soft and I think he is right. I really don't mind it at all I like the feeling I get when I'm around you. But outside of this room I have to be cold to you. I don't want to but if I'm not then they'll kill you. Please understand that it's for your safety." Chikane stopped as she closed her eyes tightly and kept her head down.

Himeko went and hugged Chikane tightly.

Chikane froze as she was once again caught off guard. "I understand Chikane it's alright." Himeko whispered into Chikane's ear as Chikane returned the hug.

They soon let each other go and Himeko smiled. Chikane went and moved closer to Himeko until she was only inches away from the now beyond red faced Himeko. Himeko soon closed her eyes and waited.

Chikane noticed that and couldn't help but smile as she closed her eyes as well and went and kissed Himeko lips with her own. She soon pulled away as Himeko opened her eyes and smiled. Chikane's eyes were already opened as she smiled back.

But soon she froze as she closed her eyes tightly and was holding her head with her hands. "Chikane?! Are you alright?!" Himeko asked as she was going to touch her. "No don't touch me." Chikane ordered as Himeko froze. Chikane managed to open one of her eyes and gave Himeko a light smile.

"I'll be alright in a moment but please don't touch me right now." Chikane managed to say before she closed her eyes again. Himeko did was she said and waited for her to stop. But that didn't mean her worry was gone.

Like Chikane had said it didn't last long soon Chikane had calmed down and slowly opened her eyes. "Chikane are you alright?" Himeko asked. Chikane looked at her and smiled. "I'm fine Himeko thanks to you I now know what those flashed were. They were my memories." Chikane smiled as she soon lowered her head.

Himeko looked confused and put her hand on Chikane's. Chikane felt that and looked up at Himeko. "It turns out that my father has been lying to me. Aion isn't my father my father was the great king Ramo the king before Aion." Chikane said as they both froze.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**How will things be like now that Chikane has her memories back? You'll have to keep reading to find out ^-^ Let me know what you guys think and sorry for any misspelling ^-^ Thanks for reading ^-^ **


	8. Chapter 8

**The next day.**

Chikane slowly opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Himeko's sleeping face inches away from her went and kissed Himeko's forehead as she soon pulled away and got out of the bed.

She stopped and was looking out of the huge window.

This whole time everything has been a lie. That man isn't my father he has been lying to me. I have to find out why. Chikane thought as she sighed and glanced over at the still sleeping Himeko. I'm sorry. Chikane thought as she left the room.

She closed the doors and locked them she went and hid the key somewhere outside so Souma and Makoto could find it. After all that she looked back one last time at the door before she ran off. I'm sorry Himeko but I have to find out from the liar himself. Chikane thought as she ran faster.

**Later.**

"Well this is odd I don't normally see you at all Arashi." Aion smirked as he was sitting on his thrown.

"I know everything and I want to know why you have been lying to me!" Chikane order as she was glaring at him with her ice cold royal blue eyes. Aion smirked and rose from his thrown. "Very well everyone leave us. Now!" He ordered as everyone left the thrown room.

The last one to leave closed the doors.

"Answer me Aion why didn't you tell me my father was king Ramo?! Why have you been lying to me?! Telling me that I am you're daughter! That my mother was a werewolf when she was a human! Answer me! I order you as Chikane Himemiya the daughter of Ramo and true heir to the thrown!" Chikane ordered still glaring at him.

Aion just kept his smirk as he looked at the angry young werewolf. "It's true I have been lying to you but it was all to keep you safe think about it. You had lost your memory you only knew that you're name was Chikane that was it you could not take over the thrown. And if you knew the truth it would have put you endanger." Aion sighed as he noticed Chikane was still glaring at him.

"Then if that was your only reason why didn't you tell me when I got older?!" Chikane ordered. "Easy your mind is clouded I knew if I would have told you. You would demand to take the thrown and right now that will not be the best thing for you." Aion sighed."And why's that?" Chikane asked her voice still calm and cold.

"I know you're in love with that human! That's the only way you could have gotten your memories back. In order to protect you you're father asked you're human mother to put a spell on you. It was only to break once you found your mate. If you take over now you will free all the slaves! That will not work so well for our kind!" Aion grinned as Chikane was still glaring at him.

"And why is that?!" Chikane asked.

"Easy the humans would attack us! They hate all of us for in slaving them in the first place to free them would be suicide!" Aion yelled. "My father was going to free them and they weren't going to attack us. They where just happy about being free he had my mother walk around town with me a lot to see how the other humans where acting and they never once looked like they were going to attack!" Chikane pointed out.

"Then how did you're father die and why would they try to kill your mother and you?" Aion asked. Chikane glared at him again. "It wasn't humans who did it! There where werewolves who didn't want the humans to be free they are the ones who attacked and killed my family!" Chikane snapped at him as she slowly calmed her self down.

"And you know this how?" Aion asked. "I remember seeing who attacked! Those eyes didn't belong to humans! Werewolves killed my parents and left me for dead! Aion you're eyes look like the ones I saw!" Chikane noticed as Aion smirked.

"Well no surprise since I was there after all. I was the leader of the werewolves who attacked the Himemiya family." Aion snapped as Tsubasa and Girochi went and jumped onto Chikane. They quickly chained Chikane's arms and her hands behind her back.

They kept her pinned to the ground.

Dammit! Silver chains! Chikane thought as she could feel her skin burning. "Now then I'm sure you have more questions to ask right Chikane?" Aion asked with an evil smirk. Chikane just glared at him with her ice cold royal blue eyes.

**Meanwhile. **

Himeko was now awake and dressed and was sitting on the bed waiting for Chikane to come back.

Chikane looked so sad last night. She said it was nothing but I know she was lying. She said that her father was the king before Aion. This means Aion has been lying to Chikane since she was 10. He knew everything but he didn't tell her I'm sure Chikane is feeling lost and angry so she must be talking with Aion about it. Himeko sighed as she lowered her head.

I wish I could help her somehow. Himeko thought as she stood that way. Soon after the door opened and Himeko looked to see Souma and Makoto. They came inside and locked the door again.

Makoto went and sat down next to Himeko who was confused. "You're alright." Makoto sighed with relief as she went and hugged Himeko. Himeko was even more confused as she returned the hug.

Makoto soon let go and pulled away.

"Umm Mako why wouldn't I be alright?" Himeko asked as Souma was watching the door. "It's weird but some werewolves just started attacking Souma and me while we where on are way here. The door was locked but good thing Souma remembered where Arashi would hide the key." Makoto sighed as they all soon froze as they heard growling by the door.

"No one move." Souma whispered as the werewolf outside the door was sniffing around and still growling. Makoto was holding Himeko tightly in her embrace. Souma was getting ready to change into his werewolf form if he needed to.

The werewolf kept sniffing until they all froze a howl was heard and the werewolf ran off. "This is bad something must be happening. That werewolf is tracking all of our scents and the howl orders it to leave and report to the king." Souma sighed as Himeko and Makoto slowly relaxed.

"We should get going." Makoto said as she was going to get up. "No we can't leave without Chikane!" Himeko yelled as she soon froze noticing what she just said. "Who's Chikane?" Makoto asked. Himeko didn't answer all she did was lower her head.

"O you mean Arashi huh?" Souma asked.

Himeko lifted her head and looked at Souma. "When I first saw Arashi after the attack I thought he looked so much like Chikane the king's daughter and my close friend. I had asked him once if he was Chikane he laughed at me for it but it did help us become friends." Souma laughed at the thought of it.

"You must have seen a picture of Chikane and thought the same thing I did huh?" Souma asked. "Yeah sorry." Himeko smiled as she sighed. Thank goodness. Himeko thought as Souma soon snapped back to the real world.

"In any case we should just stay here. Arashi's room is the safest place to be if there was ever an attack." Souma noticed Makoto and Himeko looking at him confused.

"Since this is the room of the prince Aion made sure it would be the safest room in the palace. It would take forever for anyone to get in here. We will be safe in this room. By the way Himeko where is Arashi?" Souma asked just noticing Chikane wasn't in the room.

"He was gone when I woke up. I don't know where he is but I think he might have gone to see the king about something." Himeko lowered her head as Souma sighed. "Well at lest he's with his father." Souma said as they all sat down and started talking about what there next move would be.

**Meanwhile. **

"Why?!" Chikane asked as she ended up closing her left eye from the burning pain the chains where giving her.

"It's simple I didn't want anything to change. Your father wanted to change the whole kingdom and make things better for his mate and you. But I wasn't for it and neither where a lot of the others. We attacked and killed Ramo and that human before the law was past after the attack I took over and got ride of it." Aion smirked.

"Why didn't you kill me?! You must have known who I was?!" Chikane asked her voice still calmly cold. "Yes I did but then I thought you would be alright to keep alive since you didn't remember anything and besides I scare all the ladies away and needed an heir." Aion looked to see Chikane was past being in pain and was trying to get free.

"Why change my name to Arashi?" Chikane asked.

"Easy I needed everyone to know you as Arashi and not think of you as Chikane. I couldn't have the others who where loyal to the dead king asking about you." Aion smirked as a guard entered and went to Aion.

"My king we have found the ones you want. They locked themselves in Arashi's room." The guard said as Chikane smirked. "I see. I'll deal with it myself." Aion said as the guard bowed and left the room.

"You planed this?" Aion asked.

"I thought you might do something to me since I remembered so I wanted to make sure the others where safe." Chikane answered still smirking at him.

"So much like him. In any case they can't stay in there forever and when they come out I will get them. In the mean time I leave you to the care of Reiko and Korona." Aion sighed as he snapped and Korona and Reiko appeared in font of him down on one knee.

"Girochi and Tsubasa with me. As for you two watch Arashi make sure he stay's here." Aion ordered as he started walking to the doors. Girochi and Tsubasa followed as soon as they closed the door Reiko and Korona ran to Chikane's side.

"Arashi you alright?" Korona asked as they looked at the burn marks. "I've been better." Chikane smirked as Korona was going to touch the chains. "Let me." Reiko said as Korona nodded and Reiko started taking off the chains. Once they where off they all sat down.

"Good thing I had my cape on or it would be much worse. How are your hands Reiko?" Chikane asked as she looked at her teachers. "There fine don't worry about it Chikane." Reiko smirked as Chikane froze and looked at them surprised.

"But how did you two?" Chikane asked.

"Give us some credit Chikane we where after all you're fathers two generals. You don't think we would have known his daughter." Korona smiled. "So you both have known this whole time?" Chikane asked.

"Not the whole time." Korona sighed. "It was when Himeko was by you're side. We noticed that you where Chikane." Reiko smirked. "I see. Thanks you guys but we have to get going they'll need help." Chikane said as they all got up.

"We can't leave through the doors knowing Aion he would have put guards around this room." Reiko sighed. "Well there's always up." Chikane grinned as they all looked up and smirked.

**Later. **

"Hey little bro open up!" Tsubasa yelled as Souma was now standing and growling.

"Hell no! Tell me Tsubasa why are you after us?!" Souma yelled. "Arashi is out of control we need you all to calm him down!" Tsubasa yelled back. "I don't believe you! Arashi would never go out of control!" Souma yelled.

"Fine it's only a matter of time before we get you all." Tsubasa yelled as he went and was at Aion's side. "Dammit! He knows we can only go so long without food or water!" Souma growled as he went back to the girl's sides.

"Is there no way out of this Souma?" Makoto asked she was still holding Himeko close. "Not that I can see." Souma sighed. "Man Souma you've lost your touch!" A voice yelled as they all looked up and down jumped Reiko, Korona, and Chikane.

"I can't believe you forgot about the ceilings vents. Remember how much fun it was to play in them." Chikane smirked. As Souma looked both confused and happy. Makoto let Himeko go as Himeko looked and without really thinking got up and hugged Chikane was caught off guard again but smiled and returned the hug.

"Sorry Himeko." Chikane whispered.

They soon let go of each other. "I'm glad you're alright." Himeko smiled. "Umm Arashi I don't remember playing in the vents with you? So how did you know they where fun?" Souma asked.

"Come on Souma think how would I know that." Chikane smirked. Souma froze and smiled. "No way Chikane?" Souma asked happily hoping he was right.

"The one and only." Chikane happily answered as Souma looked like he wanted to hug her but stopped himself remembering what happened the last time he tried to hug her.

"So Reiko and Korona will be helping us?" Souma asked. "Yes and we have to find a way to deal with Aion before we run out of time." Chikane answered as they all looked at the door.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Everyone now knows that Arashi is Chikane and now they all have to find a way to dethrone Aion and get the true heir back. Sorry it took so long I had writers block and sorry for any mistakes. Thanks for reading ^-^**


	9. Chapter 9

It was now late night and three out of the six had fallen asleep.

"They all look so peaceful huh." Souma smirked as he looked at Makoto who was sleeping near by Korona and Himeko who was curled up next to her. "Yeah." Chikane smirked as she was looking at Himeko. "Chikane do you have thing in mind?" Reiko asked snapping the two younger werewolves out of it.

"I do, but I know Himeko will not like it." Chikane sighed as she looked over at her teacher. "I see. What is it?" Reiko asked as her and Souma looked interested. Chikane started telling them her idea.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The next morning.**

A hard thud on the door was everyone's wake up call.

They all stood up as Makoto was at Souma's side, Korona by Reiko's side and Himeko was hiding behind Chikane. "It would seem they are trying to break in." Reiko calmly said as they all heard the loud thud once again.

"It would seem, alright time to move out." Chikane calmly ordered as Souma and Reiko nodded the heads knowing what she had meant.

"Korona please watch over these two and stay safe until I get to you." Reiko whispered as she hugged her mate tightly for it maybe the very last time. Korona nodded her head yes and returned the hug just as tightly.

"Makoto you will be leaving with Himeko and Korona. Korona knows this palace like the back of her hand you all will be safe with her. I'll try to find you as soon as this is over, alright." Souma whispered as without warning he pulled Makoto into his tight embrace.

"I want to get to know you more so please stay safe, and hopefully when this is over we can become friends or something more." Souma whispered as he felt that Makoto was tightly hugging him. "Alright, but you better come back I want to get to know more about you as well." Makoto whispered to him as he couldn't help, but smile.

Chikane had Himeko in her tight embrace already.

"Himeko forgive me, but I will have to leave your side yet again. It won't be forever though, after this is over I intend on making you my mate so please wait a little while longer. Please wait for me." Chikane whispered as she felt Himeko's arms around her tightly and her tears on her kimono.

"Always, I will always wait for you so please be careful and come back to me soon." Himeko whispered as they all stood that way awhile longer saying there good byes to there mates. Another thud was heard and snapped them all back to the real world.

"It's time for them to go." Chikane calmly ordered as they all pulled away from there lovers.

The three who were staying behind helped them into the vents.

"Korona go to a place you all will be safe, alright." Chikane ordered as Korona nodded her head yes and with that they closed up the vents and the three where off. Be safe. Was the last thought that passed through the remaining three as they all closed there eyes and took on there werewolf forms.

They all began growling at the door and waiting for it to open and for the fighting to begin.

**Meanwhile. **

"Hey do you smell that?" Girochi asked as Tsubasa and Aion noticed what he was talking about.

"Very clever Chikane, Girochi go after them and if they won't come peacefully kill them." Aion coldly smirked as Girochi began to follow the sent of the three in the vent.

"It won't be long now." Aion keep smirking as they kept hitting the doors. Sadly as Aion said it wasn't long before the doors fell and the three werewolves flew out and started attacking anyone they could find.

Most of the guards were caught of guard and died in seconds the others saw that and quickly changed into there human forms and the battle began as Tsubasa and Aion were safely in the back watching.

**Meanwhile.**

Korona had stopped the two humans and was growling as she quickly changed into her brown werewolf form and was growling as her cold green eyes stared into the shadows.

"I see you caught me, to bad I was hoping to have some more fun." Girochi smirked as he came out of the shadows. _"What the hell do you want?!" _Korona coldly ordered. "That's stupid to ask. You all are to come with me Aion wants to us you all to get the other three to obey." Girochi smirked as he already could tell they wouldn't go.

_"__Hell no!" _Korona yelled as she went and was going to attack his throat, but Girochi was on to her and quickly changed into his werewolf form and so Korona missed all together. She landed and was still growling at him.

_"I tried and now it looks like I get to kill you all. Don't worry though I'll have some fun with all of you before I send you off to your deaths. Wouldn't want you all to go with out getting something out of it." _Even in Girochi's werewolf form everyone could tell he was smirking and laughing at them.

Makoto was in front of Himeko now and she found a long stick to use as a weapon. She even gave Himeko one just in case. _"Like hell only my mate can touch me! Besides those humans are taken!" _Korona yelled as she went and was aiming to bite Girochi's neck.

_"Fool."_ Girochi said as he moved and went and bit down on Korona's unprotected neck.

He pinned her to the ground in front of him.

"Korona!" Both the young girl's yelled as they started hitting Girochi with there sticks. _"You're such a fool Korona to think I care about those stupid laws! I know full well that once some has a mate or is taken you can't touch them, but I don't give a damn! I'll do what ever I want to you and those scum!" _Girochi yelled as they all froze.

_"In that case. Himeko, Makoto Run away!" _Korona yelled as the girl's looked at her.

"We won't leave you here!" They both said. _"I can take care of myself; it's you two I'm worried about! If you're here I can't fight the way I want to and that would mean I will lose and we all will be endanger! You both have to get away or I'll never forgive myself! Not only that, but…. But I don't want to let Souma and Chikane down! Please run away! Hurry!" _Korona yelled as she closed her eyes.

_"Shut up you!"_ Girochi's voice sounded much colder as his fangs dug deeper into Korona's neck. "Korona!" Himeko yelled as she pulled her stick back. "Let her go asshole!" Makoto yelled as she pulled her stick back and hit him in the face right in his eyes. Girochi whimpered as he let Korona go and back away to get some of the wood out of his eyes.

"Korona!" They both were at her side now, as Makoto kept an eye on Girochi.

_"You little fools. I told you to run not help me."_ Korona's voice did not sound angry at all she sounded happier if anything.

"We could never leave you behind. Reiko would miss you and be hurt." Himeko whipped her tears away happy to hear the werewolf's voice and to see she was alright. "We better get out of here before stupid over there get's his eyes working again." Makoto pointed out as she was looking at how Girochi was trying to open his eyes.

"Can you walk Korona?" Himeko asked Korona was smirking on the inside from the worry in Himeko's voice. 'She's really worried about me. She really is a weird human; I can see why Chikane fell for you." Korona thought as she tried to stand up, but she closed her eyes tightly and fell to the ground.

_"I can't the wound is deeper than I thought it was. It's affecting my body now." _Korona said as Makoto and Himeko looked at each other. "We have no time for this. Himeko hurry and get her on my back." Makoto ordered as Himeko did what she said and put Korona on her back and once she was on they ran off as fast as they could.

"Damn them! When I catch them I'm going to make them pay for what they did!' Girochi thought as he was almost able to open his eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Later. Night had fallen. **

Chikane and the other two had killed half of the guards as they were now getting closer to Aion and Tsubasa.

The remaining guards were getting smart about how they would attack.

But for the moment they all need to rest.

Chikane was still growling at them, as Souma and Reiko were lying on the ground under her. They were so tried they couldn't move even if they wanted to and not only that all of them had tons of wounds from fighting. Souma and Reiko thought it was amazing Chikane could even stand at all.

_"You two alright? Can you keep fighting?"_ Chikane calmly asked as she blocked the other were loves from there talk. _"Of course we'll still fight, it's just we need awhile of rest that's all." _Souma voice sounded happy as Chikane could tell if he was human he would be smirking at her.

_"What he said, besides I'm going to see Korona again in this life time. I'm not dying just yet." _Reiko's voice sounded the same as Souma, but Chikane could hear it in there voices. ' They are both getting weaker. We have to end this fast other wise we will all die.' Chikane thought as she lowered her head and closed her eyes to find some way to end this fight fast.

'I've got it." Chikane thought as she opened her eyes and lifted her head.

She let out a howl as everyone heard it and froze.

_"What are you doing?" _Souma asked. _"That howl you are calling the king to you, but why?" _Reiko asked as the two werewolves were confused to what Chikane had planed. Aion and Tsubasa heard it and both of them smirked. "What's this don't tell me she wants to surrender." Aion coldly sounded as he stood up and both his general and himself headed for Chikane and the others.

**Meanwhile. **

**"**_Damn it! Come out and fight!" _Girochi yelled as he was looking around for the three that got away.

His eyes still hurt, but he could see now.

The pain was blocking his sense of smell though so he couldn't find them as easily as last time. Himeko and the two others were hiding in a huge bush as they heard his voice. Makoto peeked out to see he was right in front of them. Both Makoto covered Himeko as Himeko was covering Korona's werewolf body.

_"Come out Dammit!" _Girochi growled as he ran off.

They all sighed as they relaxed. "How's it coming Himeko?" Makoto whispered as Himeko started to treat Korona's wound once again. "I'm almost done, but even after Korona will need rest." Himeko whispered back as she was bandaging up Korona's neck.

_"I'll be alright I'll just rest here for awhile and if stupid finds us I'll fight." _Korona said but she couldn't hide the pain in her voice from the two humans. "No this time we will protect you, right Himeko." Makoto whispered as she looked at Himeko who nodded her head yes as Makoto started to keep watch again and Korona had fallen asleep on Himeko's lap.

**Meanwhile. **

_"What is it Chikane?" _Aion asked as he was now face to face with Chikane's werewolf form.

He made sure no one but the few who knew Chikane's secret could hear them.

Chikane coldly looked at the so call king of her kingdom.

_"I challenge you for the right to the thrown! My father's law states that if a prince sees the king as unfit they have the right to challenge that king to a deal to the death. The winner will rule while the loser dies. So what do you say do you except?" _Chikane's voice was calm and cold as a smirk went on Aion's face.

"What took you so long? It would seem the young prince wishes to challenge me to a deal to the death. Make room for the fight, now!" Aion ordered as everyone began to clear room for the two werewolves. Chikane helped both Reiko and Souma to the sides.

_"Chikane are you crazy?!" _The black werewolf asked as Chikane could see the worry in his kind cinnamon eyes. _"I know what I'm doing." _Chikane calmly said if she was human she would be smiling right now.

_"Chikane please don't do this. Your to tried to fight him right now." _The reddish she-wolf pleaded as her reddish eyes were also filled with worry.

"_Have faith in me, both of you. I will kill Aion and end this once and for all. Besides I happen to have a promise to keep to my princess." _Chikane said as she turned around. They both knew what she was talking about, but still the odds were not in Chikane's favor at all.

Chikane was now sitting in the middle of the space as she waited for Aion to come.

Her eyes closed lightly.

'Himeko.' Chikane thought as the image of the young human passed in Chikane's mind her warm smile smiling at her. Her kind sounding voice that was melting her heart. Her king eyes that could ease any problem. Her sweet scent that made Chikane's heart beat faster and above all her heart the same heart that fell in love with cold hearted her.

'I will come back to you, no matter what.' Chikane thought as she slowly opened her eyes to see Aion coming out of the pack of guards. He was now standing in front of Chikane still in his human form.

_"Well hurry up and change." _Chikane calmly sounded as she waited for him to take his werewolf form.

This would be the first time Chikane ever got to see it.

"Very well." Aion calmly said as he closed his cold blue eyes and quickly changed into a huge black werewolf. His ice cold killer eyes were looking right at Chikane as he growled. He was much bigger then Chikane as he was glaring at her.

_" Scared yet brat." _Aion thought as Chikane could tell he was smirking at her. _"Of what? My father was much worse than you are." _Chikane answered as she stood up and was growling as well as the fight that would change and decided everything was about to start.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well I hoped you all like it ^-^ now the fate of everyone lies with this last fight and will Himeko and the others be able to stay away from Girochi? Who will win? you'll have to keep reading to find out ^-^ Thanks for readin let me know how I did and sorry if there are any mistakes ^-^**


	10. Chapter 10

Aion began walking around in a circle as he waited for Chikane to make the first move.

As Chikane was doing the same, they both kept there eyes glued to each other.

_"Come at me prince the faster you die, the faster you can see you're human again." _Aion smugly said as Chikane's glare got colder. _"What do you mean?" _She asked her voice much colder than before.

_"As we speak Girochi is hunting down your human and the other two with her. When he finds them, well I don't think you need me to tell you what his going to do to them." _Chikane growled at him as she was trying not to let what he says get to her. Souma and Reiko both froze well aware that Girochi is a dangerous werewolf and he never obeys the old laws.

'Then I better end this quick.' Chikane thought as she finally sprinted in for an attack.

Aion narrowed his cold blue eyes as he got ready for the young werewolves attack. Chikane was aiming for his neck, but noticed Aion was getting ready to move. So at the last moment she changed her direction and sank her fangs into his shoulder.

Aion was quick to acted and bit his fangs into the back of Chikane's neck.

As his fangs dug in deeper so did Chikane's. He was soon feeling the pain in his shoulder and was becoming really angry. He yanked his head away, and ended up throwing Chikane off of him. Chikane landed on her feet and once again ran in for an attack this time she jumped on his back and bit into his neck hard.

Aion felt it and began trying to get her off of him, he ran off as all the guards moved out of the way, as he was hitting Chikane against any near by wall. Chikane's fangs just went deeper into his neck as she was determined not to release him.

The guards all followed leaving Souma and Reiko there alone.

_"We have to get going. We better find the others or Chikane will bit our heads off." _Souma stated as he slowly rose to his feet. _"Yeah you're right, if anything happens to Himeko, we will be as good as dead, and it's why she attacked Aion like that."_ Souma could tell Reiko was smirking as she rose as well and they both soon ran off to find the three who they thought got away.

Ignoring the pain from there wounds as there spends both increased following the scents of there lovers and of Chikane's soon to be mate.

**Meanwhile.**

Chikane finally released and fell off the black male werewolf and landed on the ground.

Aion noticed that and ran over to her and dug his fangs into the back of Chikane's unprotected neck.

The guards were all around watching as the fight went on. _"Ready to die brat." _Aion smugly said as Chikane was growling at him. "_Not going to happen! I'd be damn to let a low life like you kill me!" _Chikane's voice was cold and angry as she looked and saw Aion's leg near by.

She moved fast, giving Aion no time to react as she dug her fangs into his front right leg. Aion lifted his head from Chikane's neck as he let out a low growl as Chikane quickly released his leg and bit into his unprotected neck.

Aion's growls were louder now and filled with anger and annoyance, as he bit into Chikane's shoulder and lifted her whole body up forcing her to release him, as he threw her on the ground in front of him hard. He had her pinned to the ground now as his fangs were getting deeper and deeper into her shoulder.

Chikane was moving around trying to free her self from his grip, but the way he was standing had all his weight on her, making it imposable for her to get free. 'If I don't do something fast he'll… He'll kill me.' Chikane thought as she noticed that he left his wounded neck unprotected in front of her.

Although the pain from her shoulder was screaming at her not to move, it was the only thing she could think of.

She forced her head up from the ground and with everything she had; she bit into his neck hard.

Aion felt that and yanked his head back as he growled. Chikane used the force from him doing that to get to her feet as her fangs dug deeper into his neck and casing Aion more pain. Aion growled as he began running again hitting Chikane against anything walls, doors, plants, anything to make her let go.

Chikane knew this was her only chance to weaken Aion and so even though the pain was growing and she wanted nothing more then to let him go. She bit harder and refused to release her so called king as she stuck to his neck, as she felt his shoulder muscle tense up, along with the rest of his body including his neck were her fangs were dug into.

Aion kept running as his men chased after the two fighters.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Meanwhile. **

"Hey you two I think we have a problem." Makoto whispered as Himeko peaked out of the bush and saw what she meant.

Girochi had begun sniffing around.

"O no his got his sense of smell back." Himeko whispered as Korona slowly opened her eyes and was listening to the two young humans. _"How close is he?" _Korona weakly asked blocking her thoughts so no one, but the two girls could hear her.

"He is a few feet away, but his coming this way." Makoto whispered.

_"I see. Both of you stay right here, only come out if you think he is going to kill me. Do you understand?" _Korona calmly ordered as she slowly rose to her feet. "But Korona it's too dangerous." Himeko whispered as Korona slowly walked away from both of them.

_"Don't worry us werewolves don't die so easily, besides if it looks like his going to kill me than just come out and help." _Both Himeko and Makoto could tell that if Korona was human she'd be smiling at them. They both looked at each other and sighed.

"Alright you win. We'll do it your way." Makoto whispered as Korona ran off away from the bush.

Both Makoto and Himeko had there sticks at hand as they watched Korona run towards Girochi. Girochi saw her and got ready as Korona was aiming for his neck. As Korona got closer and was just about to dig her fangs into Girochi's greenish far he went and moved and as Korona was going to fall he dug his fangs into the back of Korona's left shoulder.

Korona let out a small whimper as she quickly lifted her head and dug her fangs into Girochi's huge left shoulder. She could tell that her fangs did nothing to harm the huge male werewolf as she could hear his low growl. As she listened to it, it sounded more like he was annoyed then in pain.

He simply dug his fangs deeper into Korona's shoulder forcing the she-wolf to release him as he lifted her whole body up and threw her on the ground in front of him. As soon as Korona hit the ground she quickly jumped to her feet and moved away.

Although the impact of being thrown so hard made her legs shake as she stood there and was growling at the male werewolf.

_"Come now Korona you know you could never beat me. Reiko is the fighter not you, besides I promise to go easy on you, if you just give up and tell me where the humans are. After all I know it would be your first time with a man right." _Girochi's smug sounding voice made Korona's growl grow louder as she flew at him and bit into his wounded left shoulder.

Girochi didn't even flinch as he growled. _"You're such a fool." _Girochi's tone sounded annoyed as he was going to bit the back of Korona's neck. Korona closed her eyes tightly as she dug her fangs in deeper and could feel Girochi's fangs lightly touching her far.

'Reiko.' Korona thought as she got ready for pain.

_"Korona!" _A voice yelled as Korona's eyes opened as she knew whose voice it was.

Reiko ran full speed and rammed face first into the front of Girochi.

With all that force it made Girochi fly back and roll on the ground. Korona luckily had released Girochi other wise she too would have flown. She looked over and couldn't hide her joy even if she wanted too. _"Reiko! You're alright!" _Korona happily yelled as she playfully tackled her mate. Reiko was a bit surprised but was just as happy to see Korona.

There happy moment was cut short as they both noticed, Girochi soon rising to his feet as his growls were loud and filled with rage. _"Korona you've done enough leave the rest to me and Souma." _Reiko said as they were standing now as Souma was now at there sides.

_"But…" _Korona started, but was stopped by Reiko who had put her forehead right against her own.

_"No buts please Korona leave this to us. Protect our new friends and get treated. We might need you sooner than you think and you need to be ready." _Reiko's calm voice had that kind sounding tone to it. The only time anyone heard it was when she was talking to her one and only love.

_"Alright you win." _Korona shyly said as she ran back to where Himeko and Makoto were hiding. Reiko and Souma both looked at Girochi and started growling. _"Come on then! Let the fun begin!" _Girochi's voice sounded really angry as Reiko and Souma both ran at him.

"Korona are you alright?" Himeko asked as Korona was now in the bushes with them.

_"I'll live." _Korona closed her eyes as she rubbed her face against Makoto's, Makoto's face got a little red as Korona slowly pulled away. "What was that for?" Makoto asked as she was trying to get her face back to normal.

_"It's my way of thanking you, now you're next Himeko." _Korona happily said as she was rubbing Himeko's face as her body went limp and she fell into Himeko's arms. "Korona! Are you alright?!" They both asked as Korona's eyes were closed.

"Mako I feel her chest moving, that means she's still breathing right?" Himeko asked as she looked at her best friend. "Yeah, thank god she's just resting Himeko." Makoto let out a sigh of relief. Himeko sighed as well as she ran her fingers through Korona's soft brown far.

"Mako she's hurt we need to treat her." Himeko said as she noticed blood on her hand.

"Alright, I'll be right back with what you need." Makoto said, but before Himeko could stop her she was already up and gone. Girochi had saw Makoto and freed himself from Makoto's fangs and was charging right at the young human.

_"Your mine!" _Girochi yelled as he jumped in the air and was going to land on Makoto.

"Makoto!" A male's voice yelled as Makoto closed her eyes, but after feeling nothing she opened her eyes and looked to see Souma right in front of her. He was in his human form as Girochi had bitten into his shoulder. It took all of Souma's strength to keep from falling backwards onto Makoto.

"Souma!" Makoto yelled as the young werewolf looked over his shoulder at his lover.

"I'm glad you're alright, you had me worried there for a moment. I thought he was going to get you." Souma smiled weakly as he soon felt Girochi's fangs bite deeper into his shoulder. Souma closed his eyes as the pain snapped him back to the fight.

Girochi soon released Souma and whimpered away as Reiko was on his back and she had dug her fangs into his neck and her claws into his back. Unlike Korona's fangs that felt like nothing but a tickle, Reiko's fangs felt like knives. Souma feel to one knee as he was holding his shoulder.

Makoto was kneeling at his side.

"Are you alright? How bad is it?" Makoto asked as she was trying to see the wound. "It's nothing I can't handle. Now hurry and get what you wanted, I'm going to help Reiko." Souma smirked as Makoto was going to speak, but before she could say a word Souma had press his lips against her own. Makoto closed her eyes as her face went red.

Souma soon pulled away as Makoto was looking at him still in shock.

"I'll come back, I promise I will and after this is all finish we can become mates, that is if you still want to." Souma smiled as Makoto just nodded her head yes since she was to embarrass to speak. Souma changed into his black werewolf form and rubbed his face against Makoto's and with that he ran off and began attacking Girochi.

Makoto snapped her self out of it and stood up as she headed to find the things she needed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Meanwhile. **

Both Aion and Chikane were breathing heavily as there fight had gone on longer then either of them thought it would. They both were shaking as they had to fight the pain to stay standing.

_"You've gotten much better. To bad you'll be dying soon."_Aion weakly sounded as he looked worse than Chikane.

Chikane narrowed her eyes at him as she growled.

_"You're wrong; it's you who's going to be dying." _Chikane coldly snapped back as she flew at the tired male. Aion was ready and was going to take Chikane's attack head on. Chikane went and dug her fangs into his shoulder and with the speed she was going and how weak Aion's legs where she managed to knock the huge werewolf down.

She pinned him to the ground as she quickly lifted her head and was going to dig her fangs right into Aion's throat. Aion saw that and quickly rolled over forcing Chikane under his huge body. Aion was going to bite Chikane's throat, but as he was going to do so Chikane quickly lifted her head and dug her fangs into his front leg.

Aion whimpered as he raised his head and pulled himself away.

Chikane let his leg go and quickly stood up and wasted no time, as she went and ran to him and bit into the side of his neck. Aion growled as he went and bit into Chikane's back lifting her whole body up into the air and than throwing her to the ground. Chikane landed and was lying on the ground as her whole body was screaming at her.

'Come on body just a little more.' Chikane weakly thought as she was slowly rising, but before she could stand Aion went and bit into her shoulder and lifted her as high in the air, as he could with out letting her go, and threw her back into the floor hard, but this time he did not release her instead he lifted her up once again and did it again.

Chikane's eyes were closed tightly as her bodies screams were getting louder, as she whimpered each time she hit the ground.

Soon Aion had thrown Chikane back on the ground, but much harder than he had done before.

He finally released her as he was breathing heavily and looked at the unmoving she-wolf. _"Now then let's end this!" _Aion smugly thought as he lowered his head and had his mouth around Chikane's throat as he got ready to rip her throat out, as his fangs lightly touched Chikane's far she quickly opened her eyes and moved her opened mouth to his throat.

As a loud howl was heard through out the palace.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Meanwhile. **

Reiko was now standing over the cold dead body of Girochi as Souma was lying on the ground near by.

Reiko's mouth filled with Girochi's blood as his throat was still bleeding, from where Reiko had ripped it open. Reiko slowly walked away from the dead male as Makoto was now treating Souma's wounds.

Himeko ran over to Reiko as the tired she-wolf fell into Himeko's arms.

"It's alright Reiko; I'll have you healed in no time." Himeko smiled as Reiko's reddish eyes looked weakly at her new human friend. _"How's Korona doing?" _Reiko weakly asked as Himeko was looking at how bad Reiko's wounds are.

"She's doing great, she's resting right now." Himeko happily answered as she noticed Reiko closed her eyes. _"Good I'm glad." _Reiko weakly said as she fell into a deep sleep. Himeko could feel her chest rising, so she relaxed knowing that the she-wolf was still alive, as she began treating her wounds.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Meanwhile. **

After the howl was heard all the werewolves stood still as they waited to see.

Who was the winner? Who was there new king?

As they all looked one of the werewolves was standing up as they all looked wide eyed as they saw who it was.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And the winner is...... Well you'll have to keep readin to find out ^-^ thanks for reading and let me know how I did ^-^ Also sorry for any mistakes **


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright everyone this will be the last chapter for this story **

**I really hope you all will enjoy it ^-^**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chikane rose to her feet and threw Aion's cold dead body off of her. His throat still bleeding as his blood was still dripping from her fangs.

Chikane lifted her head and let out a loud howl, as all the other werewolves soon joined in.

Tsubasa was the only one who ran to the dead king's side. He rubbed his muzzle against his old friend's cold fur, as he realized his friend was gone. He looked up at Chikane and started growling at her. Chikane heard that and slowly stopped howling, and turned to face the angry mint green werewolf.

_"I challenge you to a fight to the death! Right here, right now!" _Tsubasa yelled as his growls grew louder, as his blood red eyes were filled with hate. _"Tsubasa! How dare you, not only bare your fangs at our new king, but challenge him to a fight!" _The head of the guards growled as the other werewolves bared there fangs at him.

_"It's alright, I understand. You want revenge for me killing your old friend. Very well, I'll fight you." _Chikane calmly said as she closed her eyes.

'My body still has some strength left. I should be able to beat Tsubasa with what's left of it.' Chikane thought, as she was checking to make sure. _"But my king you're much to wounded from the fight. You should rest and heal, before fighting again." _The older werewolf sounded worried as the others just backed away.

_"It's alright, I'll be fine. What better way than a fight to show you all, that I will be a strong king." _Chikane calmly said as she opened her eyes, and was growling at the mint green male. All the other werewolves backed away and watched there new king and old general fight.

_"Make the first move young prince." _Tsubasa growled as Chikane ran at him.

'The quicker I end this, the better.' That was the last thought to go through Chikane's mind, as Tsubasa moved out of the way. Chikane thought he would do that, since he would always do that in there fights. She quickly landed and turned to her right side.

Once she saw him getting ready to move she lounged at him, as her fangs dug into his shoulder.

Tsubasa closed one eye, as the pain of the attack settled into his mind.

Chikane dug her fangs in deeper, as Tsubasa's grows grew louder, and were filled with more rage. He went and bit into the back of Chikane's neck, and was trying to make the young werewolf release him. Chikane slowly released him, and as he was getting ready to throw her.

She quickly moved, and with that she ended up making him fly into the ground instead of her. Tsubasa quickly rose and was growling, as Chikane quickly ran towards him, and dug her fangs into his neck. Sadly he moved just enough, so her fangs would miss his throat.

Chikane made her fangs dig deeper, as Tsubasa's growls grew louder.

_"Enough of this! I'm going to kill you!" _Tsubasa yelled as he went and bit into Chikane's shoulder. His fangs dug deep, and the bite was hard, as Chikane closed her eyes from the pain of the attack. But that only made her big her fangs deeper into Tsubasa's neck. Tsubasa noticed that and did the same, as his fangs dug deeper.

Chikane could feel her shoulder getting ready to give out on her, as her whole body screamed at her to let him go, but Chikane just dug her fangs in deeper. Tsubasa felt that, and so he dug his fangs in deeper, until a loud break was heard, and Chikane had no chose, but to release Tsubasa.

Tsubasa felt that and threw Chikane away from him.

She slid on the ground and soon hit a near by wall.

Chikane slowly tried to rise, but froze when she felt a huge amount of pain coming from her left shoulder. 'Crap he broke my shoulder.' Chikane thought as she fell back to the ground.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Meanwhile.**

Himeko froze as all three of the werewolves were resting.

"Himeko, what's wrong?" Makoto asked noticing Himeko's change of mood.

"Mako please watch them. I'll be right back." Himeko said as she quickly got up and ran off. "Himeko! Wait come back here! What's wrong?!" Makoto yelled at her friend, but before she could ran after her Himeko was gone. Something must be wrong…… Maybe it's Chikane. Makoto thought as she was going to ran after her friend.

But stopped when she remembered the three resting werewolves.

I can't leave them here alone and unprotected. I'm sorry Himeko and Chikane, but this time you two will have to face it alone. Makoto sadly thought as she watched over the resting werewolves.

Chikane hold on, I'm coming to help you. So please, please wait for me. Himeko thought as she closed her eyes tightly and tried to run faster.

She didn't know what was wrong, only that Chikane would need her there with her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Meanwhile. **

_"It looks like I'll get to be king after all. It's too bad; I thought you would make the fight a little hard. O well, but don't worry young prince, I'll take good care of your friends especially that human girl. You know the blonde one, you seem so fond of. I have the perfect job in mind for her." _Tsubasa smugly said as he was slowly walking over to Chikane.

Chikane still could not rise; the pain from her shoulder made her unable to move.

Tsubasa was now standing in front of her, and if he were human he would be giving her an evil smirk.

_"Now than, how about I make you suffer a bit more, before I kill you." _Tsubasa coldly said as he went, and dug his fangs into the back of Chikane's neck. Chikane couldn't help, but tightly closing her eyes. Her whole body was screaming at her from her broken shoulder, to the new pain coming from her neck.

'I have to do something quick, or I really will die.' Chikane thought as she was trying to think of a way to win the fight.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Later.**

Chikane's whole body felt numb, as her bluish black fur was now covered in her blood.

'My vision's getting blurry, and I can't keep my eyes open much longer. Dammit, I can't die yet I have a promise to keep.' Chikane thought as she saw Tsubasa lift his head, his fangs stained with her blood.

_"Now that I'm done having fun, let's end this now." _Tsubasa smugly said as his fangs were moving closer to her throat. 'Sorry Himeko, looks like I wont be able to make you my mate after all.' Chikane thought as she closed her eyes tightly.

She soon felt Tsubasa's fangs lightly touch her fur, as she was getting ready for her death.

"Chikane!" A voice yelled as Chikane quickly opened her eyes.

Tsubasa pulled away as he felt a rock hit him on the head.

"Chikane, are you alright?!" Himeko asked as she was now sitting at the young she-wolf's side. _"Himeko, is that you?" _Chikane weakly asked as she tried to focus her vision on her love. "It's me Chikane, it's me." Himeko happily said, but her happiness went away once she saw that her love was covered in blood.

_"I'm so glad I got to see you, at lest one last time." _Chikane weakly said as she was now fighting to keep her eyes open. "Don't talk like that, Chikane this isn't the last time. We still have a lot to do together remember." Himeko sadly said as tears started coming down.

Chikane soon felt Himeko's tears against her fur, as she was fighting to stay with her love for as long as she could. _"I know, but I'm afraid I won't be able to do all that with you." _Chikane weakly said as her voice carried a sad tone to it. Himeko's tears kept falling as she raped her arms around Chikane's neck.

"Please Chikane don't go." Himeko sadly begged as Chikane felt regret for, not thinking this fight all the way though. _"How cute, sorry to interrupt the moment, but I'm going to rip that brats throat! Out of the way human or I'll kill you too!" _Tsubasa growled as he was still pissed off at Himeko for throwing the rock at him, but he had plans for the young girl.

He would only kill her if she stood in his way.

"No, I won't let you!" Himeko sadly yelled as she closed her eyes tightly, tears still falling from her eyes.

_"Very well, than you'll die with her!" _Tsubasa growled as he ran at the two. Is this really, how it's going to end? Chikane is this really, how you want it to end? Himeko thought as her eyes closed tighter, and so was her grip.

Chikane's eyes shout open, as she heard what Himeko had thought.

'No, I will not let it end this way.' Chikane thought, as she quickly changed from werewolf to human.

She moved Himeko out of the way and quickly changed back, right when the charging Tsubasa was only inches away from both of them. Chikane lounged forward as she opened her mouth wide. A loud howl was heard, as both of the two werewolves fell to the ground.

One of the werewolves was slowly rising, as everyone was waiting to see who, was the winner. "Chikane?" Himeko softly said as he voice was filled with worry. Himeko's eyes soon lit up with joy as Chikane's fangs had just released Tsubasa's dead body, as his throat was still bleeding from were she had ripped it.

"Chikane, you're alright!" Himeko happily yelled, as she without really thinking jumped on Chikane and was hugging her tightly.

Chikane softly whimpered, since her whole body was still in so much pain from her wounds.

Himeko heard that and pulled away.

"I'm sorry Chikane. Are you alright? Did I hurt you more?" Himeko asked as her tone returned to worry.

Chikane was lying on the ground as she slowly lifted her head and licked Himeko's check. _"It's alright my princess, that wasn't really a whimper from the pain. I'm glad your safe and it looks like I won." _Chikane calmly said as she rubbed her muzzle against Himeko's face.

Himeko couldn't help it; she went and was hugging Chikane's neck tightly.

"I'm so glad your alive Chikane." Himeko happily said as tears of joy started falling. Chikane felt them, and let her princess hold her. The other werewolves all happily howled as they all knew Chikane was there rightful king.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**5 YEAR LATER. **

"Tsuki come back here!" A voice playfully said as the 4 year old girl stopped and ran back to the older woman.

She's wearing a light pink kimono like top and white kimono like pans.

As the woman picked the young 4 year old up, and was now holding her in her arms. "Yes daddy." The young girl playfully said as she was looking at the king of the kingdom with her soft kind violet eyes much like her mothers.

The king was wearing a dark blue kimono like top and black kimono like pans with a black cape over.

"You know it's time for training, your trying to run off before the lesson again huh." The king playfully said as she looked at her daughter with her royal blue eyes that had lost there coldness in them, and was left with a soft warm look to them.

Her bluish black hair had grown long and was up in a ponytail, just like her daughters short bluish black hair was up in a small ponytail. "I don't want to fight daddy, I don't want to learn to hurt others." The young girl softly said as she lowered her head.

"I see, well than I guess I won't make you do something you don't want to. How about we find mommy and have a picnic instead." The king happily said as her daughter lifted her head and smiled warmly at her.

"Alright daddy lets find mommy!" Tsuki happily said as the king started walking.

_(It's been 5 years since I took control of the kingdom, and ever since I got ride of the law that made humans slaves. _

_There have been no wars at all, and the worlds been at peace. _

_Makoto and Souma became mates, and still live here along with Reiko and Korona. _

_Even though everyone found out I was Chikane the whole time I told them I would like to be called king still, after all I had a queen already at my side. _

_Once the battle was over and I was all healed up I made Himeko my official mate, of course everyone was against it since they knew I wouldn't be able to have an heir that way, but I really didn't care. I would rather live happily with Himeko than have pups.)_

"Daddy look, there's mommy!" Tsuki happily yelled as she jumped from Chikane's arms and ran to the 23 year old Himeko.

Himeko was wearing a light pink kimono like top and white kimono like pans with her white cape over.

(_But some how the gods gave us a miracle and Himeko gave birth to Tsuki. She takes after her mother a lot more than me, and I couldn't be happier about it.)_

I smiled as I stopped next to them.

"Mommy, mommy daddy says I don't have to learn to fight!" Tsuki happily said as she was now in Himeko's arms. "Is that right." Himeko's voice sounded kind and motherly now, as she smiled at there daughter.

"Yup, right daddy." Tsuki smiled as she looked at Chikane. "That's right; I'm not going to make you do something you don't want." Chikane calmly said as she smiled. "See, see so can you teach me to heal. Please, please." Tsuki happily asked as she was smiling at Himeko now.

"Alright I'll teach you." Himeko kindly said as Tsuki hugged her.

"Yayyyy! O can we go on a picnic now?" Tsuki asked as a small noise left her stomach, as both Himeko and Chikane laughed.

"Alright, let's have that picnic. We should invite the others to join us, after all Souretsu loves playing with you." Chikane smiled as Tsuki thought about it for a moment. "No, can it be just the three of us? Please, please." Tsuki said as she was looking at them, they both just couldn't say no to those eyes and that face.

"Alright, besides I know Reiko and Korona are away, and I think Souma and Makoto took Souretsu out around the kingdom. After all Souretsu said he wants to be a knight just like his dad." Chikane calmly said as she went and messed up her daughter's hair.

"That's great; Souretsu said he wants to be my knight someday, when we are grown up." Tsuki playfully said as she snuggled her face into Himeko chest.

Himeko smiled as Chikane sighed, since it did sound like Souretsu was truly like both of his parents.

Always looking out for the royal family, meaning both of there old friends.

"Well than let's go and get some food. Then Tsuki can pick were to eat." Himeko said as they both started walking. "I already know where we should go. To that huge cherry tree in the rose garden." Tsuki happily said as she stayed snuggled to her mother.

Chikane and Himeko looked at each other and smiled, since that was there favorite place to hide from the others when they wanted to be alone.

"That sounds great." They both happily said as they headed for the kitchen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**That's the end of the story ^-^ **

**I really hope you all liked it, so let me know how I did k ^-^ **

**O and sorry again for any mistakes, but I'm hoping that there's less mistakes ^-^ (Please review) **


End file.
